Music To My Ears
by aestheterxses
Summary: Being the twin sister of Edgar; Turning into a vampire sure has its' ups and downs. Losing important memories of the past, being unable to attend school due to the overprotective Mukami brothers and also being mute. But what happens when your "father" decides that the Mukamis have to live together with the Sakamakis?
1. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters for Diabolik Lovers. They belong rightfully to Rejet.

* * *

" _ **No, don't go! Don't leave me alone! It's dangerous!"**_

 _Who are you?_

" _ **Edgar, [name]!"**_

 _Edgar? No… His name isn't Edgar, his name is Yuma, why are you calling him Edgar?_

" **Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it!"**

 _Brother, who is he? Is he our friend? Why are you being nice to him?_

" _ **Edgar, [name]!"**_

[name] woke up once again as she realised that she had the very same dream once again. A dream about a boy whom she clearly does not know how he looks like, nor his name. A dream about how her village was caught on fire, and how Yuma, her twin brother and her had survived with amnesia and injuries. But she had also lost her voice then, becoming mute. And she spent a good amount of time to learn sign languages, along with the others.

"This is getting irritating." She thought to herself as she clenched her fangs tightly. It has been a good 9 years now, and she still can't remember what had happened at her village, and anything before that. Only the same visions seem to greet her in her dreams.

 _Being brought around in the rebellion gang due to her brother wanting her to be by his side at all times and with him being known as Bear, she sure did learned how to fight for herself, but Bear insisted that he shall be the one protecting her instead. But the military soon came and killed everybody off except for Bear and her._

 _She still remembers the day when Bear and her had ended up at the orphanage and met the others; Ruki, Kou and Azusa. Being the twin sister of Bear was kind of annoying somehow, people at the orphanage will flock around the twins, stating how handsome Bear was and how beautiful [name] is despite being twins._

 _But because of that, [name] was always being abused. Bear and her got separated as Bear was thrown into the punishment cell for beating up people who had insulted their rebellion gang, whereas [name] was always forced to dance in front of a huge crowd to earn money, and when she does one little mistake, she gets beaten up and sometimes they won't let her eat for two to three days._

 _Then one day, they decided to escape from hell. Ruki, Kou, Azusa, Bear and her ran away after Kou had set fire to the room to distract the guards. They successfully escaped, but were later hunted down by the officials. All of them were shot and eventually were sentenced back to the orphanage which was known as hell to them._

 _After more tortures and cries at the orphanage, they met Karlheinz, who had offered each of them, individually, a second chance at life but as vampires who will serve him. Bear was against the idea of turning [name] into a vampire, but he eventually gave in as he realised that if she remains as a human, she will be gone sooner or later._

 _And Karlheinz soon brought them to a mansion, and gave Bear a new name, Mukami Yuma._

A knock was heard on the door of her room, and it soon opened to reveal her twin brother, Yuma. He walked in with his messy dark blonde hair that was tied up in a bun with bangs and some strands hanging out from the back. He was also wearing his school uniform which conists of the black school blazer with a black sweater that has a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt underneath and a blue tie that has a white string on the left.

He then walked over towards [name] who was seen sitting up on her bed with her legs over the edge. Her hair was long and dark blonde as well, but it wasn't messy like Yuma's. She was wearing a simple nightgown with thin straps, and it seems that one side of it had slid down her shoulder, exposing it even more.

Yuma then lifted the strap up and placed it properly back on her shoulder before giving her a tight hug and a peck on the forehead. [name] then pout as she knew her brother was going to school along with her other "brothers".

"We're heading to school now."

" _ **I can see that."**_

"What's with the gloomy face?"

" _ **Because it's unfair."**_

"Well, who told you to be so attractive to the point that you nearly got killed by a vampire hunter."

" _ **Well, it's not my fault! I look identical to you, yet you're not getting killed. Urgh."**_

"Hey, don't start that argument again!"

" _ **But it has been four years ever since that incident! And you guys are attending new schools!"**_

"We just want to protect you!"

" _ **But I'm old enough to protect myself! I'm the same age as you!"**_

"Now listen here young lady!"

And the duo bickered nonstop as the other trio entered; Ruki, Kou and Azusa. Ruki shook his head at the commotion before them whereas Kou was laughing nonstop at how Yuma and [name] were arguing as there will never be an end to it and Azusa was busy… Staring into space.

" _ **You're being ridiculous!"**_

"Well, you're not being appreciative!" Yuma yelled.

" _ **Do you know how much problems I have going all through all of your notes and the others as well?! Even though Ruki's room is extremely clean and neat, but his handwriting is atrocious! I can't read it properly at all, sometimes I'm wondering did he wrote it when he's drunk on blood or some shit."**_

"Hey, language!" Ruki yelled out with a slight embarrassed look on his face, but [name] ignored and continued.

" _ **Then there's Kou's notes which is just FULL OF KITTY DRAWINGS. I CAN'T EVEN!"**_

"Hey! Don't be rude to my cute little kitties!" Kou whined and pout.

" _ **And then there's Azusa's which is basically, stained with blood on every damn page!"**_

"I'm… Sorry… [name]…" Azusa spoke up and [name] could only rub her temples.

"Well, you're mute! What's the point of you going to school?!" Yuma yelled, and that hurt [name], extremely bad. The others hitched their breaths as Yuma had finished that one sentence that was extremely taboo. They then turned to look at [name] who's head was hung low and her shoulder shook. She then looked up to her twin brother with tears in her eyes, yet a smile on her face as she signalled out;

" _ **Yeah. It's my fault for being mute. I'm sorry I overstepped my boundaries. Please go to school now."**_

And with that she turned back to her bed and covered herself with the blanket, turning her back against her brothers and shut her eyes. Yuma stood there with regret painted on his face. He immediately regretted when that sentence came out from his mouth, and he stood there looking at [name]'s crying figure. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at the eldest Mukami, Ruki.

Ruki shook his head and instructed them to leave the room and head to school as they were already late. Yuma, reluctantly left his sister alone then.

* * *

" _ **My name's Edgar! And this is my twin sister, [name]!"**_

 _I still remember that day I first met the both of you. The day when I felt that I had everything in the world with just the both of you by my side. The day where I was all smiles, and I would always run away from the mansion to meet up with the both of you. Especially her; her voice was like music to my ears, my favourite kind of music that I'll never give up._

" _ **Hey, Shu. We need to go; our village is in danger."**_

" _What happened?"_

" _ **It's burning down!"**_

 _I saw Edgar and [name] both trying their best to fight away the pain that they're feeling on the inside of them. I clearly could see that [name] was about to break down anytime soon as she clutched onto Edgar's arm extremely tightly. And they started to run towards their village._

" _No, don't go! Don't leave me alone! It's dangerous!"_

" _Edgar, [name]!"_

" _ **Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it!"**_ _both Edgar and [name] yelled out to me as they continued to run down towards their village._

" _Edgar, [name]!" and then they're no longer in my sight._

 _I stood before their village, watching the fire burn down whatever was left. They were gone, I lost their scent, I couldn't sense them anymore. I felt lost, broken, alone. The ones who actually didn't pressurise me into doing things that I don't want to do. The ones who actually accept me for who I am. The ones who were always there to listen to my rants about how my mother forces me to be the best. They're gone. Life is meaningless now, how boring._

Shu woke up with a tired sigh. He begins to lack interest in life and because of the fire incident with his only friends Edgar and [name], Shu completely shuts off for the world.

His phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket, narrowing his eyes at the caller ID before him. He sighed another tired sigh and answered the phone.

" **I'm coming home with guests' tomorrow."**

And that was all as the person hung up the phone. Shu then sighed and teleported himself straight to the limo and sat in his usual spot, listening to his music and closing his eyes, allowing himself to fall into a slumber once again.

Sure enough, the other Sakamaki brothers soon poured themselves into the limo; Ayato, Raito and Subaru still being the extremely noisy ones and Shu up the volume of his music on his MP3 player that was around his neck. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket draped over his shoulders and a beige sweater with a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt.

"He's coming back tomorrow." Shu mumbled out, and went back to sleep as all his other brothers immediately kept quiet as they knew who the 'he' that he was referring to.

* * *

" **I'm coming home tomorrow, pack up your stuffs. All of you are moving."**

And with just that one sentence, the caller had hung up the call on Ruki. Ruki signed mentally as he faced his brothers then.

"He's coming home tomorrow, and he wants us to pack up. We're moving."

"What? To where?" Yuma asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Her voice was like music to my ears, but it seems that I can no longer listen to my favourite music anymore." Shuu thought to himself as he remembered how [name] had played a beautiful piece on the violin for him that one time. Her smile, her laugh. Her protective twin brother. Everything.

He sighed as he stepped out of the limo and slowly walked towards the entrance of Ryoutei Academy.

* * *

The Mukami brothers soon stepped out of their limo and headed towards the entrance of Cross Academy, where the fangirls were definitely waiting for their arrival.

"Ruki-san!"

"Kou-senpai!"

"Yuma-kun!"

"Ah, Azusa-chan looks so cute!"

"Imagine if [name]-chan were to attend school with us, these mortals wouldn't live to see the daylight." Kou mumbled as he put on a bright smile as soon as his fangirls surrounded him.

"True that." Ruki mumbled as he made his way through the entrance door and headed for class.

* * *

 **A/N:** This has been in my folder for quite some time already, and I thought I might as well do two stories at one shot. So, I'll be trying my best to do an update for both stories on every weekend if that is possible!


	2. Moving In

[name] phone rang, and she rolled about in bed. She the grabbed her phone and answered the video call from her eldest brother, Ruki.

"Hey, [name]. You feeling better?"

" **I guess so."**

"Great then. Start packing up, he's coming back tomorrow and we're moving out."

" **That's so sudden."**

"I know, see you after school."

And Ruki hung up the call while [name] got out of bed and headed to pack up her clothes.

* * *

"[name], we're home!" Yuma yelled out as he entered the mansion through the main entrance, and Azusa quietly went to his room while Ruki stood with him, waiting for the usual scene to happen before them.

Sure enough, [name] came running down the stairs and stopped right in front of the duo and signalled to them.

" **Welcome home!"**

Ruki then ruffled her hair and headed up the stairs towards his respected room, while Yuma and [name] still stood in the living room. [name] then looked at Yuma, and she immediately pout and crossed her arms, facing the opposite direction of Yuma.

"Oh come on, [name]! I didn't mean it!"

" **Yeah sure."** And [name] rolled her eyes too.

"I'm serious! I'm really sorry about it alright. What can I do to make it up to you?"

" **You'll do anything?"**

"Yes, anything!"

" **Alright."** And she lifted her arms up, and Yuma knew too well what she wanted. He then turned and faced his back towards her, where she got on him in a piggyback form. He then started to run about the mansion, making certain animal sounds.

"Sure reminds us of the younger days huh." Yuma called out as he ran, and he looked to see that [name] was smiling and she nodded.

[name] wasn't as tall as Yuma, and she was glad that she wasn't.

"Yuma, [name]!" Ruki called out and Yuma stopped running and looked at their eldest brother.

"Sup?"

"Have you pack your stuffs?"

"No, not yet."

" **I'm done packing already!"**

"That's good [name], maybe you can help me out by heading over to Yuma's garden and picking out some ingredients for me to cook dinner with? In the meantime, Yuma go and pack your room this instance!"

And with that, Yuma just dropped [name] just like that onto her bottom and he teleported straight to his room. [name] then stood up and rubbed her butt with a slight pout and made her way down the stairs and heading towards the garden.

* * *

"Dammit, stupid carrot, just come out already!" [name] thought to herself as she tried to pull the carrot out of the ground soil. She then put in all her strength and eventually pulled it out, but landing on her butt with a loud thud instead.

She then stood up and dusted the dirt off her bottom and placed the carrot into the now extremely full to the brim basket that was filled with carrots, potatoes, onions, tomatoes and ginger. She then tried to pick the basket up, but apparently it was too heavy for her to lift, and she shook her butt once more and tried to pick it up again.

"Come on, you weakling. I'll carry it!" [name] then stopped trying as she heard her twin brother's voice. She then looked up to see that he was just wearing a long- sleeved white V-neck shirt with a black trim towards the top along with a black sweater, along with a pair of brown pants.

"You're weak because you don't drink human blood. You always drink those blood tablets." Yuma chided her as he continued to walk towards her.

[name] pout slightly as Yuma ruffled her hair and picked the basket up from the ground with ease much to her dismay as she had put in so much effort to just lift it even just for a mere centimetre. But seeing the way Yuma smiled at her, she can't help but feel at ease even though she's living in such a cruel world.

 _Sure enough, Yuma and [name] had lost their biological family due to some reasons that a fire was set to their village, causing it to burn down into ashes and have no remaining at all. Sure enough she felt like she is missing something important in her life;_

 _But sure enough, she found love in this small yet completed family of hers. Being by the side of Yuma, her twin brother as well as her other brothers; Ruki and Kou, being older than her, and Azusa who was younger than her._

 _Even though she was treated badly back at the orphanage, but [name] never once drank blood by piercing her fangs into human flesh and sucking the blood out of them. No, she never did it before; she only drank the blood tablets which Karlheinz had supposedly gotten for her after seeing that she refuses to hurt a mortal. Seeing this side of a vampire, somehow amuses him further, and he decided to go the extra mile to make her feel comfortable in her current condition._

 _Mukami Ruki is the eldest brother in the family. He always has an intimidating smirk on his face matched with a calm tone, but also has a sense of brutality can be felt in his spoken words. Sure he's extremely sadistic, but he has never treated [name] in that manner before, and she remembered clearly what Ruki had said that moment they came together to live in the mansion;_

" _ **We may not be related by blood, but we're still a family; which means you're my little sister, and by that I have the responsibility of making sure that you're safe, wherever you are in this cruel world."**_

 _Mukami Kou, is the second eldest brother in the family. Due to his brutal childhood, Kou can easily switch his cheery and easy going usual appearance of a superficial person and an idol, to a vicious and very cruel merciless monster who doesn't understand at all, the very meaning of love. He appears friendly, but he's actually very selfish and two-faced._

 _But all those didn't matter to [name], as Kou has never treated her with his selfish manner or sadistic side. He too, loves [name] as much as Yuma and the others does, and will only wish to see her truly happy instead of quivering in fear in this cruel world._

 _Mukami Azusa, the youngest in the family; and the one that [name] worries the most. Azusa is a clingy, faint-hearted extreme sadist and also an extreme masochist. Because he enjoys being injured, he even harms himself. Though his manner of speech and attitude are timid, he'll always do what he wants to his heart's content. He talks very slowly. Azusa knows very well that [name] hates it when he hurts himself, so he tried to avoid hurting himself, at least in front of her._

 _And then there's Mukami Yuma, her beloved twin brother. Despite the fact that they both forgot something in their past, but their love for each other just gets stronger as the day goes by. [name] still remembered how hard Yuma was trying to understand sign languages for the sake of communicating with her; and how much he protected her when she was still attending school then._

 _When [name] was still attending school, she was popular despite being mute. She was popular, maybe because her brothers were handsome as hell. She never had confidence in herself ever since she lost her voice. She was always seen hanging around her brothers and not mixing around with the other students; and her brothers had taken the liberty to not really flirt in front of her, for she feels disgusted as she knows their true intention of flirting with a mortal._

 _She was as popular as Kou, in fact way much popular; she isn't an idol like Kou, but she dances in the dance studio with him from time to time, and that captured the attention of so many people then; including a certain blue haired vampire hunter named Rai. She receives many confession letters that were secretly placed in her locker, and every time she opened it; Ruki was always there to take the "filthy" letters from her locker._

 _It was a rainy day, that's what [name] remembered. She was found being pinned against the wall just behind the school in the garden full of white roses. She stared in shock, at the blue haired boy before her, his eyes filled with lust and also some sort of pain._

" _It pains me, to know that you're not mine."_

 _He gripped her tightly by the wrist, and slammed his lips against hers. Shoving his tongue into her mouth with brute force, and he explored her mouth with neediness. That is until, his tongue scraped her fangs, and he immediately pulled away wincing slightly in pain. He then stared in shock and his hand then grabbed hold of her jaw, and he forced her mouth to open. He then saw her fangs, and he immediately narrowed his eyes and snarled._

" _Disgusting, to think you're actually a vampire!"_

 _And he whipped out his anti-vampire weapon gun; Bloody Rose, and aimed it at her heart. [name] shut her eyes for the pain that will be felt, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes, and noticed the blue haired vampire boy was on the floor, with his heart ripped out, a missing arm, fang marks on his neck as well as knife cuts too._

 _She then looked up and spotted her brothers, covered in blood, and bloodlust filled their eyes. Soon their bloodlust eyes softened as they looked at [name]'s terrified figure._

" _ **Too… Overwhelming…"**_

" _We're sorry about that, but it's for the best of your safety." Ruki spoke up as he wiped away the filthy blood from his hand, and [name] could tell that he was the one who ripped the heart out of the vampire hunter._

" _ **Let's go home, I can't take it anymore."**_

" _I'm going to disinfect you thoroughly." Yuma called out as he picked [name] up like a sack of potatoes._

 _And ever since that day, the Mukami brothers never let [name] attend school anymore, and nobody in the school knew about what had happened to the blue haired vampire hunter._

 _However, ever since that day; she had been locked in the house. Her brothers never let her leave the house without one of them, and she studied by herself; taking her brothers' notes and reading them, creating her own notes. She could get used to this, but sometimes… They're just too overprotective. She hardly smiles, hardly laugh, and hardly really show her emotions; this caused Yuma to worry. But he decided to let it be._

 _But nevertheless, [name] was happy even though it was the five of them only._

"Oi! Are you just going to stay in the garden all day?" Yuma voice shook [name] out of her ride through memory lane, and she looked up to see that he was getting rather impatient as he has been holding the door open for quite some time already.

" **I'm sorry."** And [name] made her way through the door quickly.

* * *

"I'm home~" Kou called out as he walked through the entrance door after he had finished his work.

[name] had just finished helping Ruki to set the dining table with the food that he had cooked; ebi-ten, tonkatsu, nikujaga, tamago as well as some soba.

"Go ahead and greet Kou." Ruki spoke out as he brought out the plates of soba and set them at the respective seats. [name] then ran out of the dining room, and Ruki shook her head and yelled out;

"Don't run! You might fall!"

And sure enough [name] tripped over her feet and fell into the arms of Kou, who knew that [name] will definitely come out to greet him. [name] then steadied herself and pout as Kou laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Missed me?"

" **Of course!"**

"Give me a hug then!"

And [name] quickly hugged Kou in a tight hug and let him go.

"Yuma, Azusa! Dinner is ready!" Ruki's voice was heard, and footsteps were soon heard as well. Yuma soon came down with Azusa on his back and he ran into the living room speaking;

"Hurry, before Kou gets all the food again!"

"Mou! Yuma!" Kou yelled and ran into the dining room, pulling [name] with him as well.

* * *

"Oi, Kou! Did you fail maths?! Do you know what equal share is?!" Yuma yelled as he snatched the plate of ebi-ten away from Kou as he had already taken more than his share.

"[name]! Yuma is being mean!" Kou whined as he latched himself onto the arm of [name].

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Yuma roared out, and Kou stuck his tongue out at him.

"How many times do I have to say not to create such ruckus at the dining table?" Ruki called out as he brought in another plate of ebi-ten.

"[name]… Do… You… Want… Some… More…" Azusa asked [name] as he saw that she was eating quite little. [name] then shook her head and tried to get Kou to let go of her, but it seems like Kou is super glued to her right now. She then turned to look at Ruki and pout at him, which Ruki seems to understand where she is coming from.

"Kou, let go of her." And Kou immediately let her go with a slight pout.

"Oi, [name]! You're eating lesser and lesser as each meal passes! What's up with you?" Yuma roared out of a sudden, and [name] could only stare at him dully with a look of boredom in her eyes.

" **Because you spoil my appetite!"**

"Why you little-!"

"Language, Yuma!"

" **Fight me!"**

"You're asking for it!"

And Yuma tackled [name] onto the ground and… tickled her mercilessly. She laughed, but to others it was just her opening and closing her mouth as no sound of laughter came out; which sometimes could be creepy.

"Yuma! Stop bullying [name]!"

"She wanted to fight me!"

"Yuma… Is… Being… Childish…"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SAY ME!"

* * *

"Ne, [name]-chan~ shouldn't you be asleep?" Kou asked as he threw all his clothes out of his wardrobe onto the bed where [name] was seated at. Kou then threw a pair of boxers out of his wardrobe, and it just had to land on [name]'s head which she quickly removed it and flung it to one side, with disgust on her face.

[name] then started to grab hold of Kou's clothes and folded them neatly, putting them into the huge ass suitcase which god knows where Kou had gotten it from.

As she folded, Kou threw more clothes out; and soon the door to Kou's room was slammed opened by none other than Mukami Yuma.

"Yuma! Do you know what is knock?!"

"Oh shut up. I was looking for [name]."

"Basic courtesy!"

"Baka. [name], come on! Time for bed!"

" **Do I have to…?"**

"YES, MOVE IT!"

" **Goodnight."** [name] signalled to Kou and planted a kiss on his cheek before making her way towards Yuma's side.

"Goodnight, [name]-chan~!"

And Yuma slammed the door shut.

* * *

" _ **No, don't go! Don't leave me alone! It's dangerous!"**_

 _Who are you, really!_

" _ **Edgar, [name]!"**_

 _Stop calling him Edgar, damn it. He's Yuma, Mukami Yuma!_

" **Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it!"**

 _Yuma… Who exactly is he?_

" _ **Edgar, [name]!"**_

[name]'s eyes shot opened as the dream came to an end, and she couldn't help but feel that something was very off about that dream.

"Always the same old dream…" [name] thought to herself as she got out of bed and stretched. She then looked around the room and realised that her luggage was nowhere in sight, assuming that the helper had already taken it down for her. She then headed to take a quick shower and put on some casual clothing;

A simple pair of black skinny jeans with covered shoes as well as a white crop top which was a one off shoulder. She then dried her hair and tied it up in a messy bun, and headed out of the room towards the living room.

"Ah, you're awake already." And [name] stopped in her tracks. She knew that voice too well, the voice that had saved her and her brothers from hell, the one who gave her the blood tablets. The one and only Karlheinz.

" **Welcome home."**

"Thank you, my dear. Now come join your brothers and I for some light breakfast before we head out to your newest residence." And [name] quickly ran down the stairs, but tripped over her feet and braced herself for the hard impact of the cold hard floor. She waited, but soon she felt warmth instead and she looked up to see that Ruki had caught her.

"I told you not to run."

And [name] could only pout as Ruki made her stand straight and ruffled her hair.

"Not related by blood, but the family love is there… Unlike the other idiots…" [name] heard Karlheinz muttered, but chose not to ask about it.

* * *

The ride towards their new residence was rather quiet as [name] was just busy with reading the notes that her brothers had taken during lessons; trying to learn something from them, but most of the time trying to decipher the ancient handwriting that her brothers had written.

"[name], how about going back to school?" Karlheinz asked, and [name] immediately looked up.

" **I would love to, but…"**

"We can't allow that!"

"What if that last incident happens again?!"

"What if we don't make it in time?!"

"[name]… Must… Be… Protected…"

"Boys, relax. But doesn't it pain you to see your sister having to study like this all the time? Not to forget those atrocious handwritings of yours makes it extremely difficult for her to understand. And anyway, it's final. All of you, including [name]; will be attending Ryoutei Academy."

And with just that, everybody kept quiet as they knew they couldn't argue with him.

* * *

It was funny how the Sakamaki brothers weren't anxious about their father coming back for a visit. They were up and about, doing their usual routine. Shu was asleep in the living room's sofa; Reiji was up in his room doing some sort of experiments; Ayato was in the kitchen, trying to find food; Kanato was in his room having a tea party with his Teddy; Raito well… Was doing… You know…; and Subaru was busy in the garden filled with white roses.

Karlheinz soon walked up towards the main entrance door with the Mukamis behind him. He knocked on the door, and soon it opened on it's own; clearly showing nobody behind it.

"Ah, as always." He muttered and pushed the door wide open and then he stepped inside.

Almost immediately all the Sakamakis had assembled in the living room while Karlheinz made his way through the hallways to get to the living room, ensuring that the Mukamis do not get left behind at all. He soon opened the door, and was then greeted by the dull looks on his biological sons face.

"Welcome back, Father." Reiji spoke out, and bowed.

"Thank you. I've brought guests."

"We can clearly see that." Ayato mumbled out.

"These are the Mukamis, and they are the Sakamakis." Karlheinz continued, ignoring Ayato's childishness.

"Mou, there's a cute one there~" Raito spoke out in a flirty tone as his eyes was fixed onto [name], whom quickly hid behind Yuma's big figure.

"Raito, behave." Reiji chided as he pushed his glasses up.

"So noisy…" Shu mumbled out as he sat up to look. His eyes then widened as it laid on the pair of twins before him. Reiji saw the look in Shu's eyes and he quickly turned to see.

"No way could they be alive…" Reiji thought to himself.

"Edgar… [name]…" Shu thought to himself.

"I'll let them introduce themselves to you." Karlheinz spoke, and gestured the Mukamis to introduce themselves.

"I'm Mukami Ruki, the eldest of the Mukamis."

"I'm Mukami Kou~ The second eldest!"

"Mukami Yuma, the third." And Shu stared in confusion

"Yuma? Not Edgar? It can't be. They look exactly alike, not to mention that twin girl." Shu thought to himself.

"Mukami… Azusa… The… Youngest…"

And then everybody waited for [name] to introduce herself, which she hesitantly did.

" **I'm Mukami [name], twin sister of Mukami Yuma."** And Ruki spoke out what her signals meant.

"Eh? So she's mute? Mou, she isn't any fun then~" Raito cooed out, and Kou immediately glared at him.

"Behave, Raito. Now introduce yourselves to them as well." Karlheinz scolded, and Raito could only shrink slightly.

"Shu."

"Reiji."

"Ayato, or Yours Truly."

"Kanato."

"Raito~"

"Subaru…"

"Alright, now that's settled; the reason why they're here is because they're going to be living together with you lots from now on as well as attending school together. And with that, I expect all of you to get along well; and treat each other like real family. Got it?"

And all of a sudden, he disappeared.

" **As always."** [name] signalled out while Kou read out her signals, and everybody snickered at it; except for Reiji and Shu who still had on disbelief looks in their faces.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" and a crash was heard.

"YOU ALBINO, FUCKING STOP DOING THAT!"

"WHY NOT YOU STOP IT!"

"BUT YOU'RE THE FUCKER WHO STARTED IT!"

"MUKAMI YUMA, LANGUAGE!"

"OH SHUT UP YOU MANNER FREAK!"

"CAN YOU LOT PLEASE SHUT UP."

"GET LOST YOU TEA LOVER VAMPIRE!"

"OI, YOURS TRULY IS TRYING TO ENJOY HIS TAKOYAKI HERE!"

"Nfufufu, so much trouble within an hour~"

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE DISTURBING TEDDY AND ME!"

"Ne… Justin… Don't… You… Think… It's Fun…"

"EW YOUR'E DISGUSTING GET AWAY!"

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO AZUSA, YOU ALBINO!"

"SHUT UP BLONDIE!"

And [name] could only sigh a breath out as she had finished unpacking in her designated room, which apparently was in between Raito as well as Shu. She then walked out of her room and headed down the hallways; and spotted a certain slightly curled, blond haired man sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the wall.

She walked up to him and realised that it was the eldest Sakamaki, Shu. She then noticed he was wearing a light blue sweater over a dark blue shirt with dark pants. He also has an MP3 player attached to a wire that which is wrapped around his neck and with the earphones in his ears.

[name] stared for a little while, and Shu's eyes soon opened as he felt someone staring at him; light ocean blue eyes met with brown eyes. [name] then stared at him for a little while;

"What do you want?" Shu asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. [name] just rolled her eyes and walked off, knowing that even if she signalled to him; he wouldn't even understand a single shit.

Shu then stared as [name] walked away from him, and something inside of him kept biting him. Telling him that it was the same [name] he had been yearning for.

* * *

"I SAID STOP IT!"

"NO, YOU STOP IT!"

"STOP BEING SUCH A SPOILT BRAT!"

"CAN ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

"LANGUAGE RUKI!"

"NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO CORRECT EACH OTHER'S LANGUAGE!"

"STOP DISTURBING MY TEA PARTY WITH TEDDY!"

"YOU KID FREAK, STILL PLAYING WITH A TEDDY BEAR!"

"AHHHHHHH, HOW COULD YOU!"

"Ne, Justin… It's… Fun…"

"EW, THE FREAK IS AT IT AGAIN!"

"STOP CALLING AZUSA A FREAK YOU RED HEAD TAKOYAKI EATING BITCH."

"Nfufufu, this is so entertaining~"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!"

And all of a sudden all of the boys who were busy arguing were smacked hard on their head; like really hard. They all winced slightly and turned to glare at who was the one who had hit them on the head.

[name] stood there with a dissatisfied look on her face as she crossed her arms, still holding the ladle in her hand. She then narrowed her eyes when she saw them glaring at her, and then she signalled out;

" **How childish can you all be?! Fighting just within an hour after meeting, such disgrace. Stop disturbing the peace will you!"** Yuma was busy speaking out what [name] had signalled.

Reiji then walked away all of a sudden, and [name] sensed something wrong with him. The group then disbanded and went their separate ways and [name] pulled Yuma to her;

" **That Reiji is giving me a weird feeling."**

And a certain Reiji sneezed while making his way into his room.

* * *

[name] laid in bed as she tried her best to get some sleep as she had a few hours left before she needed to start attending school again.

"FUCK, STOP DOING THAT!"

"YOU STOP COMING INTO PEOPLE'S ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"BUT THIS IS MY MANSION, I GET TO GO WHEREVER I WANT!"

And crashes and shouts were heard, and [name] could only pout.

"this is going to be one hell of a ride." [name] thought to herself as she slammed her head into her pillow, not knowing that a certain blonde was lying on the sofa in her room.


	3. First Day Chaos

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!"

"DAMN IT, WHERE'S THAT TAKOYAKI EATING RED HEAD BASTARD?!"

"EXCUSE ME, IT'S TOO EARLY TO START THIS ARGUMENT."

"SHUT UP YOU MANNER FREAK."

"YOU'RE DISTURBING TEDDY AND MY SLEEP!"

"GET AWAY KIDDO!"

"KIDDO?!"

"What the fuck is going on man." [name] thought to herself as she woke up from all the crashes and shouting she had been hearing ever since in the morning. She sat up on her bed and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes; dressed in her simple thin strap nightgown. She then stretched her arms out…

"So noisy…"

And [name] immediately looked around, and her gaze soon fixed on the eldest Sakamaki who was lying down on the sofa in her room, with his eyes closed. She stared at him for a little while until…

"Stop staring at me, unless you want me to take you here and now."

And [name] immediately rolled her eyes and got off her bed. She then noticed a uniform was hanging on the door of her wardrobe with a small note attached to it.

" _Baka. You're going to Night School again with us. That's your new uniform. – Yuma."_

She then grabbed her towel and headed towards her bathroom, not realising that a certain pair of light ocean blue eyes was following her every move.

* * *

[name] stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, and she couldn't help but to trace her throat down. She kind of hated herself for being mute, but she realised that she couldn't do anything about it but hope for a miracle only. She sighed and removed her nightgown, folding it neatly and placing it by the side of the sink. She then tied her long brown hair up into a messy bun, turning to take a look at the "tattoo" that was imprint on her spine, and then she headed towards the bathtub; where she turned on both the cold and hot water tap to fill the tub.

[name] immediately felt a presence behind her, and then she felt someone rubbing her shoulders. She then immediately smacked the hands away and turned her head slightly to look at who had intruded her in her bath time once again. She was 101% used to the Mukami brothers invading her privacy when she was showering; which she then got used to it as she gave up trying to chase them out of the bathroom. And this time round, she was expecting it to be one of the Mukami brothers, but it actually turned out to be;

Sakamaki Raito.

"Nfufu. You're quite big, don't you think so?" Raito moaned out his words. [name] could only roll her eyes and push him away from her as she got into the now ¾ filled bathtub.

"Oh right… I forgot you were mute. But no worries, I love all still." Raito smirked and whispered into [name]'s ear and then he licked her neck, down to her shoulder. [name] immediately smacked him right in the face with the scrub, earning a yelp from the pervert red head.

"Feisty, but you're interesting still." And Raito soon opened his mouth, showing his fangs as he got closer to [name]'s naked shoulder. Before [name] could push him away again, he immediately plunged his fangs into her shoulder and drank her blood. [name] winced slightly as this was honestly the first time that she had ever felt pain when fangs pierce through her skin; the other times when her brothers drank from her, she didn't feel anything.

"Mm… You taste deliciously sweet." Raito moaned out as he bit into her skin once more. Raito sucked on her blood a little too much until…

"Such nuisance." A voice was heard from behind them. Raito immediately stopped and turned to look at the owner of the voice, including [name]. There behind them stood Sakamaki Shu, who had on a rather displeased look on his face.

"Shu~ came to join in the fun?" Raito smirked and asked, while standing up; dropping [name] back into the bathtub. The fang marks soon disappeared due to her being a vampire.

"You disturbed my sleep with your idiocy." Shu muttered out.

"Mou~ You're always sleeping. Doesn't matter, I've had my fill; heh." And Raito soon disappeared. [name] then looked at Shu with her usual dull eyes, and nodded slightly at him as a form of thank you. She then turned to face back to the front and submerged herself deeper into the bathtub; whereas Shu headed towards the windowsill land laid there, closing his eyes.

After about 30 minutes, [name] finally decided to get out of the bathtub. She immediately stood up and turned her back as she knew that Shu had stayed in the bathroom the entire time while she was enjoying her bath. The sounds of water splashing made Shu open his eyes, and he noticed the "tattoo" on the spine of her back, and his eyes immediately widened in surprise. [name] then stepped out of the bathtub and was looking for her towel, when suddenly it was held right in front of her. [name] then grabbed hold of it and wrapped it around her body, and she turned to look that Shu had already left.

"Boys like these Sakamakis sure will be getting on my nerve. First I have to deal with my own twin brother and the other Mukami brothers about barging into the bathroom whenever I'm having a shower or bath; just to make me listen to their rants for the day. Now I have to deal with the Sakamakis as well?" [name] thought to herself as she dried her body and slipped on back her nightgown.

* * *

"THAT'S YOURS TRULY'S!"

"HELL NO! I SAW IT FIRST!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO, KIDS?!"

"SHUT UP! OR ELSE I'LL BREAK YOUR THROAT!"

"I WASN'T EVEN SHOUTING AT YOU, YOU ALBINO!"

"YOU GARDENING FREAK, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"STOP YELLING ALREADY!"

[name] rolled her eyes as she heard that the argument was still going on as she left her room. She turned down the hallway and walked past Raito's room; where she heard him panting and moaning, which she clearly doesn't want to know what the fuck he was doing in his room. She then quickly walked past his room and reached the stairs that led to the ground floor of the mansion. There she saw her twin brother; Yuma, along with Kou, arguing with Ayato as well as Subaru. She then saw that Kanato was seated on the sofa nearby, talking to his Teddy; and Azusa was sitting opposite of him speaking to his bandages. She also then noticed that Ruki as well as Reiji was standing at the opposite side of the room, shaking their heads at what was going on before them. She immediately felt a presence just beside her and she turned to see; Shu just beside her.

"Why the fuck is he like following me around?" [name] asked herself in her mind as she started to walk down the steps.

"It really is you…" Shu thought to himself as he watch [name] walking down the stairs.

[name] then walked towards the group that was arguing nonstop; and she pulled the left ear of Yuma, as well as the right ear of Kou, and really dragged them towards Ruki. She then turned to look at Azusa, whom then hopped off the sofa and quickly walked towards where [name] was standing.

"It's still rather early. Why are you awake?" Ruki asked as [name] let go of Yuma and Kou. She then narrowed her eyes and glared at the duo who were busy arguing before; and they both paled slightly. All of a sudden Azusa took a whiff of [name], and he immediately asked;

"[name]… Did… Someone… Drink… Your… Blood…" which [name] nodded.

"WHICH FUCKER DID IT?!"

"TELL US!"

"I'LL PULL HIS LIMBS OUT ONE BY O-." and [name] immediately smacked Yuma's mouth shut with her hands, and she glared at him.

"Nfufu, come on; let's stop arguing. We're a family now~" and [name] immediately rolled her eyes at that one idiot vampire; Raito.

"Who wants to be family with those half-ass vampires?!" Ayato yelled out, and Subaru punched the wall beside him; leaving a hole in it. And then the argument started once again.

* * *

[name] sat in the living room, with her elbows on her knees. She sighed as she heard the arguments going on and on. Ruki was arguing with Reiji in the kitchen apparently; because of their differences in preparing food for their hungry brothers. Yuma and Kou were arguing with Ayato and Subaru about some prank that Ayato had played on Kou earlier in the evening. Azusa and Kanato were busy glaring at each other; or rather Kanato was glaring at Azusa; whereas Raito was busy trying to get [name] to let him drink her blood again.

[name] sighed as she pushed Raito's face away from her shoulder, and all of a sudden she was lifted and placed on the other side of the sofa. She stared in surprise at the man who was settling himself in between her and Raito; Shu.

"Mou, Shu~ You're spoiling my fun~"

"Shut up. You're destroying my music." And Raito pout and leaned back into the sofa.

* * *

"OI THAT BELONGS TO YOURS TRULY!"

"Eh? But I got it first~" Kou stuck his tongue out and sat back in his seat.

"You want to fight?!"

"Oi, don't create such a ruckus at the dining table."

"Shut up you manner freak!"

"You're getting annoying you takoyaki eating red head bastard."

"Same goes to you, gardening freak!"

[name] sighed as Ruki placed an empty glass in front of her. She then took out her box of blood tablets and dropped one into it, looking at it dissolving into blood right before her eyes. She was about to keep the box when all of a sudden Ayato grabbed it out of her hands.

"Well, well. Looks like this half-ass vampire doesn't drink from anybody except from blood tablets."

" **Give that back to me."**

"What is she saying?" Ayato asked with confusion in his eyes as he turned to look at the Mukamis.

"She told you to give it back to her, and it's better if you did." Ruki spoke as he sat down in his seat.

"Nah, this belongs to Yours Truly now." Ayato then kept the box into his pocket, which Yuma then snapped at.

"Oi, give that back to her!"

"Why should I? Half-ass vampires like you lot shouldn't be here in the first place."

"Ayato. Just give it back so that we can eat in peace." Reiji spoke up. Ayato then sighed as he handed the box of blood tablets back to [name] and headed back to take his seat. [name] then grabbed hold of the box of blood tablets and drank her glass of blood down in one shot before putting it back down and standing up from her seat.

"[name]-chan?" Kou asked with a slight glimpse of worry in his eyes.

" **I've lost my appetite. Get me when it's time for school."** And [name] left the dining room.

"Look at what you did!" Kou yelled at Ayato.

"What did I do?!"

"You just had to take away her pride of a vampire that doesn't want to hurt people!"

"Being a vampire, it's a disgrace if you don't drink from humans!"

"THAT'S FOR YOU! BUT SHE'S DIFFERENT!"

"Kou, enough. Just eat." Ruki muttered out as he started to eat the food before him.

"This is such a pain…" Shu muttered as he stood up from his seat and left the dining room as well.

"Something about that [name], is really making me feel something else…" Reiji thought to himself as he sip on his cup of tea.

* * *

Ayato was making his way towards [name]'s room. Honestly he had felt guilty for making [name] lose her appetite, and also for making fun of the fact that she was relying only on blood tablets. He sighed as he held a plate of takoyaki in his hands, and he slammed [name]'s door open, starling [name] who had just came out from her bathroom, wearing her new school uniform.

"E-Eh. Y-You." He stuttered, and [name] tilted her head to one side.

Her school uniform consists of a black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline. She has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and wears a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends just above her knees with a white petticoat underneath. And she was wearing just simple black flats.

" **What do you want?"** and Ayato showed her a very confused look, which she sighed and typed out what she had signalled on her phone. She then walked up to him and showed him what she had asked.

"O-Oh. Here. Eat this. I demand you to." And Ayato shove the plate of takoyaki into her hands, and then he disappeared. [name] sighed and smiled softly as she sat on her bed and started to eat the takoyakis.

"He's the kind that needs freedom." [name] thought to herself as she ate. She then remembered what had happened earlier when she was taking a bath; the incident with Raito.

"And that one needs someone to teach him what the fuck is lust and love." She thought to herself as she finished the plate of takoyaki.

* * *

[name] sat in the limousine along with her brothers as well as the Sakamakis. The air around them was tensed, and it wasn't surprising to her. She was busy reading the notes that Ruki and the others had given her back then for her own self-study, and she was busy trying to understand what Ruki had wrote for his literature notes. She then turned to Ruki and pointed to a word that he had scribbled, which then Ruki took a look at it and narrowed his eyes.

"I've got to improve on my handwriting." Ruki muttered, and [name] rolled her eyes.

She then turned to her other side and noticed that it was Reiji that was seated beside her. She hesitantly tugged on his sleeves, which he then turned to look at her with a glare. She pout slightly as she lifted the book and pointed to the word that she had previously asked Ruki.

"You're asking me what that word is?" he asked, which [name] then nodded. All of a sudden his glare softened as he read the whole sentence that Ruki had written.

"Seared. For me, love like that has only happened once, and that's why every minute we spent together has been seared in my memory." Reiji spoke up, and [name] immediately wrote down the word after arrowing it out on the notes. She then smiled and nodded at Reiji, which he took it as a sign of a thank you. She then turned back to her notes and started to read through them again; not realising that Reiji was looking at her then.

"Something about her, makes me want to protect her." Reiji thought to himself, not realising that his older brother was staring at his every movements.

* * *

"IT'S KOU! OH MY GOD, HE REALLY TRANSFERRED HERE!"

"Hey, look at those new hot guys! That extremely tall one is hot!"

"Oh god, those blue-grey eyes are hot!"

"Ne that short one looks adorable!"

"Hey, look at that girl! She looks exactly like the tall one!"

"Are they twins?"

"Doesn't matter, she's hot! I mean look at her curves and long hair!"

It was rather noisy in the hallway, and [name] couldn't stand it although she was pretty used to it back in her old school. But she couldn't understand how these idiots can't shut up for 5 seconds, do they not need to breathe or some shit?

"[name]." she heard Reiji call her and she turned to see that Reiji was pushing his glasses up, and then he folded his arms against his chest.

"You're in the same class as Subaru, a first year. Follow him." And [name] turned to see that Subaru had on a rather pissed off look, as always, while he waited for her. She then nodded and bowed to Reiji before running off.

"[name], don't run!" Ruki yelled out, and then he smiled softly as he saw [name] turning and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Do you think she'll be alright this time round?" Kou asked; not realising that the other Sakamakis were listening to his conversation.

"Let's hope so." Ruki mumbled as he saw Yuma staring with worry in his eyes at the running figure of [name].

* * *

"Alright class, this is Mukami [name], and she will be joining us from today onwards. Please be mindful as she has a disability, so do not make fun of her." The teacher spoke, and ushered [name] forward, before turning to leave the classroom. [name] stood at the front in an awkward manner as she felt everybody's eyes were on her. She then saw Subaru waving at her, and she immediately walked towards him. But before she could reach him, she was grabbed by the wrist; which then Subaru immediately shot up from his seat.

"Hey, sit beside me instead." A boy playfully spoke to her, and she just shook her head and tried to get her hand out of his grasp.

"Aw, come on. What are you, mute?" the boy continued, and [name] could only stare at him in a dull manner. Subaru then came over and got her out of the boy's grasp and he glared down at him.

"She's fucking mute, and she's under my protection. So fuck off." He spat out and pushed [name] forward, telling her to take the seat beside him, which she quickly did as she didn't want to mix with anybody else. When Subaru took his seat beside her, he noticed [name] was staring at him the entire time.

"What?!" he whisper-yelled.

[name] then smiled softly at him, and his glare suddenly turned into a blush.

"Ah, a tsundere." [name] thought to herself as she looked towards the front.

"T-Tch! What are you smiling at?!" which [name] shook her head as she continued to smile, leaving Subaru to blush even more.

* * *

[name] was walking down the hallway, heading towards her locker. She was about to reach it when all of a sudden she was crowded by a huge group of students that she had no idea who they were.

"Is it true, that you're really mute?"

"Are you the twin of Yuma?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

And the questions went on and on, and [name] was getting a headache. She sighed and took a step back, which then the huge group of students took a step forward, and eventually [name]'s back hit the lockers, causing her to have nowhere to escape.

She was about to push the group of students out of her way when all of a sudden she was lifted up. Her arms automatically wrapped around the person who had lifted her up, and she couldn't help but feel happy about it, for she knew who it was; Yuma.

"I'll appreciate if you don't crowd around my sister like that. It's her first day of school after a few years of being at home." Yuma spoke and quickly walked away from the crowd.

"Aww, I wish he will carry me like that."

[name] then snuggled into her brother's chest and took in his scent; calming herself down. She then heard him chuckle, and she looked up at him and pout.

"You're really like a kid."

" **Deal with it!"**

"Sure am." And he shifted [name] onto one of his arms instead, making her practically sitting on his arm, and her head was slightly above his. He then dug into his pockets and brought out a packet of sugar cubes, which he took out one and placed one in his mouth. [name], then quickly turned his head to face her, and she used her mouth to get the sugar cube out of his mouth, and quickly ate it.

"Oi!"

" **Too bad!"** and [name] stuck her tongue out, which Yuma could only sigh at.

"[NAME]-CHAN~ HOW IS EVERYTHING?!" and [name] winced slightly, including Yuma; at the high pitched voice.

"Shut up, Kou! Stop shouting." Yuma yelled back, and [name] could only laugh silently.

Kou then ran up towards the duo, with Ruki following quickly behind them, pulling Azusa along with him.

" **Hectic. But Subaru protected me from this boy in my class who grabbed my wrist."**

"Oh? That's good!" Kou chuckled out, and Ruki could only smile.

" **But it's a little annoying though. I mean, the students here. They just randomly crowd around me and bombard me with so many questions!"**

"Ah, so that's why Yuma is carrying you." Ruki spoke up, which she nodded at.

"What's… Your… Next… Period…" Azusa asked.

" **Music!"**

* * *

[name] finally found the music room after 20 minutes of walking around, and also 10 minutes of running away from the persistent students who kept asking her stupid questions. She then opened the door of the music room, and realised NOBODY was inside it. She walked in further into the music room and shut the door. She then spotted a violin, and she walked over towards it.

She picked it up and tuned it slightly, and soon started to play.

Shu was in the music room the entire time, and he woke up to someone playing the violin. He then realised that it was [name] playing, and he couldn't help but smile at it; for he remembered that [name] used to always play for him the violin whenever he was down.

Soon, [name] stopped and placed the violin down. She held her head slightly as her head started to hurt even more.

" _What's wrong? Never mind, I'll play for you something!" and [name] picked up the violin and started to play a song for the sad looking boy before her._

" _Oi, [name]! That's where you were! I was looking for you!" her brother called out, and [name] turned to see that her brother had brought three apples, one for her, one for the boy in front of her, as well as one for himself._

" _[name], will you play for me whenever I'm sad?"_

" _Sure!"_

"Damn it, who is that kid!" [name] yelled in her head with frustration, and suddenly she felt someone wrapping her around by the shoulder. She then turned to look and realised that it was Shu, and she immediately shove him off and stood up; looking extremely flustered.

"Eh? Why's my heart beating so fast?" [name] thought to herself as she touched her heart area.

"You play extremely well." Shu complimented her, and she could only nod, with a slight blush on her face.

"Play again?" Shu asked as he held out the violin for her, which she then nodded and took it from him, playing for him to listen to once more. He then got up from where he was sitting and headed towards the piano, where he started to play along with the song that [name] had chosen to play.

* * *

[name] walked down the hallway quickly as she realised that it was filled with students, mostly male students. She then quickly walked past a group of delinquents who actually catcall her, and also wolf-whistled her. She then bumped into the supposedly leader of the group, and he smirked down at her.

"What do we have here? The newbie is a real cutie and hottie."

"Let's have fun."

And [name] rolled her eyes and shook her head as she shoved passed the leader, but he grabbed hold of her tightly by the wrist and yanked her back. She then glared at the leader, whose smirk just got bigger, and she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Nfufu, there you are bitch-chan~" and [name] turned to look at the owner of the voice; Raito.

"Get lost, Sakamaki." The leader spat out as he held [name] closer to him.

"Ne, bitch-chan. Shall we make a deal?" and [name] immediately knew what Raito wanted; her blood. With a quick nod and a smirk, Raito smirked and started. Grabbing hold of the leader by the arm and flinging him against the lockers. He then grabbed hold of him by the head and held him up, with an extremely death grip.

"This is just the first warning, kiddo. Don't mess with bitch-chan." Raito spoke with total seriousness in his voice, and he let go of the leader and he started to run away with the rest of his group. Raito then turned and held his hand out to [name] who was currently on the floor. She then smiled softly at him as she accepted his hand, and he pulled her up.

"Nfufu, bitch-chan doesn't know how to protect herself?" and [name] could only smile faintly.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Reiji asked with a dissatisfaction on his face.

"Nfufu, bitch-chan here got caught by the delinquents." Raito explained with his signature smirk still on his face. [name] then nodded to agree with what Raito had said, and Reiji sighed.

"It's your fault for getting so much attention." Reiji spoke, and [name] rolled her eyes.

"Just… Be more careful." He whispered softly, but [name] actually heard it.

"[name]!" and all of a sudden she was surrounded by her brothers.

"What took you so long?!"

"Are you hurt anywhere?!"

"Did… They… Do… Anything… To… You?"

" **I'm fine. Raito saved me."**

* * *

[name] was walking around the mansion, bored out of her wits. Wearing her simple nightgown again, only this time it was black in colour. She walked past Raito's room, and she heard him whining about something being difficult to understand;

"Mou, this is so difficult!"

She shook her head, not really interested in what he was doing. She then walked past and she saw Ayato running into his room, with a book clutched in his hands. She gave a weird look as she has never saw Ayato with a book ever since she set foot into this mansion. He was always talking about how takoyaki should be make, and how things belong to him. [name] then continued to walk and she saw Reiji's room was slightly opened, and she took a peek inside to see that the tea lover vampire had his head down, and he was busy writing and taking notes as well.

"Such a nerd…" [name] thought to herself as she continued her journey down the hallway. She then heard a crash coming from a room, assuming it is Subaru's room. She heard him yelling;

"DAMN IT, WHY AM I DOING THIS?!"

She quickly left the scene before Subaru could open the door then. She then continued and walked past Kanato's room, where she heard him talking to Teddy; honestly Kanato creeps her out the most, but she finds him as cute as Azusa.

"Ne Teddy, do you know what is this?"

She then walked past his room and went down the stairs towards the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and spotted her eldest brother seated with a book in his hand as usual, and drinking a cup of tea.

"[name]?" he asked as he looked up, and she took a seat before him.

" **Why aren't you in your room though? You usually read in your room."**

"Ah, I got lazy when I made tea. So I just decided to sit here and read."

" **Is Kou back?"**

"Soon. Why not you head out to the garden and check on Yuma and Azusa?"

" **Hrmp. You just don't want me to disturb you when you're reading."** [name] frowned.

"You do realise that whenever you talk to me when I'm reading; I pay full attention to you." Ruki chuckled out as he took a sip of his tea and flipped the page of his book. [name] then pout and stood up, and lightly pulled Ruki's hair before running off.

"YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I'M READING!"

* * *

"Come on, help me out Azusa!" Yuma whine out as Azusa was busy sitting on the steps, talking to his bandages.

"Ne… Justin… Melissa… Are you guys… Happy?"

"AZUSA! AND [NAME]! YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUT HERE IN THE COLD WITH JUST YOUR NIGHTGOWN!" Yuma yelled, and [name] immediately pout when she hadn't even taken a step down.

" **Ruki told me to come take a look at the both of you!"**

"Well, fuck him! He should have thought properly since you're wearing such thin clothings!"

" **Hrmp!"**

"Now, don't you hrmp me!"

" **HRMP!"**

"You're asking for it!"

" **Fight me!"**

And Yuma lunged forward at [name], where she quickly dodged and took off running into the garden. Yuma then growled and started to chase after her, with a smile on his face. [name] duck through the bushes, thankfully she was rather petite, and she ran about the garden; getting further away from the mansion.

"[name]! Don't run too far!" [name] heard Yuma's voice getting faint, and then she finally stopped as she realised she was quite far from the mansion. She then spotted an apple tree, and she climbed up with ease and plucked two apples from it. She then landed down softly, and she looked around to see her whereabouts. She then spotted a church just behind her, and she decided to take a look at it.

Upon entering, she heard soft music coming from within; and she looked around.

* * *

Shu was in the church, laying down as he listened to his classical music; as usual and also reading a book on sign languages. He thought of ways to get [name] to remember him, and he also wanted to communicate with her so that there won't be a difficulty in explaining to her certain situations. He sighed and soon sat up, and his eyes widened when his light blue ocean eyes met with brown eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and [name] tilted her head and smiled.

She then sat down beside him and held out an apple, giving it to him. Shu then took it, and then a memory flash before [name].

" _Here you go!" [name] held out an apple towards the boy who was sniffling by the river as always._

" _T-Thank you…"_

" _No problem! Edgar picked it out, so it should be sweet!"_

" _[NAME]! DID YOU STEAL MY APPLES AGAIN?!"_

 _[name] then giggled and nodded as Edgar came by with a basket on his head filled with apples. He then sighed and lightly kicked her on the butt as a form of affection, and then set the basket of apples down onto the ground._

" _Eat as many as you want. We've got plenty." Edgar spoke to the boy._

[name] then quickly shook her head and looked at Shu, who was busy eating the apple. She then noticed the book beside him, and she took it silently and looked at the cover. A smile soon appeared on her face as she realised what book that he was reading.

* * *

[name] laid in bed after she had gotten a scolding from Yuma for running too far away from the mansion; which resulted in a tickle war between him and her. She had also gotten the chance to greet Kou when he had come home after he was done with his work, and she also managed to convince Ruki to bake a cake for both her and Azusa; which resulted in Kanato coming in and sharing the cake with them as well.

She then looked at the time and realised that it was soon to be dawn; and then she yawned and fell into a peaceful slumber. Not knowing that the Sakamaki brothers were annoying the Mukami brothers for help with sign languages.


	4. Understanding

It has been a few weeks ever since the Mukamis had moved in together with the Sakamakis; and let's say that things weren't really going so well. The Sakamaki brothers were trying their best to learn sign languages so that they could communicate with [name]; however, the differences between the Sakamaki brothers as well as the Mukami brothers were vast yet at the same time they had so many things in common. Yuma and Subaru are a duo of destruction as they both have anger management issues and they always result to breaking stuffs around them. Ayato and Kou were stuck up as fuck; Ayato claiming that he's the best, and Kou disagreeing with it, resulting an everyday argument of who is the best. Kanato and Azusa were both kind of small size; shorter than [name], whatever Kanato did, Azusa would try to annoy him. And whenever [name] was near Azusa, Kanato started to throw a child-like tantrum. Ruki and Reiji were always verbally fighting, both being extremely well-mannered, yet they both still disagree so much on almost every single thing that each of them did. Raito well, was being himself as usual; the pervertic sadistic vampire which [name] badly wants to strangle him to death. And then there's Shu; who is always, ALWAYS sleeping.

And then there's [name], who was about to go insane.

* * *

[name] sighed as she woke up to another argument of the week. She stretched her body while she was still laying down in bed; and then she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She then turned to look at the time, and she realised that she had only been asleep for a few hours; and she had another 6 hours to sleep. She smiled slightly as she pulled the covers over her body once again, and snuggled into the pillow; that is until she felt a weight beside her. She pout slightly and turned to look at who it was; and she wasn't surprised to see that her twin brother was beside her, smelling fresh from the bathroom.

Yuma then opened his arms, and [name] immediately scooted close to him and wrapped her arms around him, and Yuma followed; hugging each other close together.

"Goodnight." And Yuma kissed [name]'s forehead.

* * *

" _Maybe your twins are actually the inseparable twins! I mean, look at them; they're never seen without each other. They go out to the farm to harvest the crops together, go apple picking; they even go shopping together! And roll in the mud as well, getting scolded together; everything. And they're even holding hands!" A neighbour spoke with enthusiasm shone in her eyes._

" _Inseparable twins?" [name] asked and looked at Edgar(Yuma) who shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he has no idea what the neighbour was talking about. The neighbour then left, and [name] tugged onto her mother's skirt; where her mother looked down at [name]._

" _Ne, mum. What's this inseparable twins thing?"_

" _Well my dear, it is said that when a family has twins; it's either a blessing or a curse. The inseparable twins are a blessing; where the twins get along with each other extremely well, and dote one another. They will even bring luck to the family, and somehow I'm believing that our family struck gold. Ever since you two were born, the harvest and all have been going well; even though we're still poor, but not as poor as before."_

" _Then, what about the cursed twins?" Edgar(Yuma) asked._

" _That, is when the twins don't get along well at all. They fight, they hurt each other. And it is said that someday, one of the twins will turn into a cannibal and devour his or her own twin."_

" _Ew." Both [name] and Edgar(Yuma) squealed out, and then they giggled at each other; not noticing the smile that their mother had on her face._

* * *

" _Even though we're poor; at least we still have each other." Edgar(Yuma) spoke._

" _Yeap! And I'm lucky to have a brother like you." [name] giggled as Edgar(Yuma) traced circles on her back as they both laid in bed together; hugging each other._

" _You know; dad is going to get mad when he sees us like this." Edgar(Yuma) commented._

" _Mou, but mum said it's okay that we share the same bed; as long as we don't do anything indecent." [name] chuckled out as she snuggled closer to her brother, to get more warmth as it was snowing outside._

" _That's because she knows we're inseparable. We're the pair of twins that everybody is jealous about. Jealous about our bond, our sibling love for each other. And how can I leave you alone when you've always been crying and screaming form nightmares?" Edgar(Yuma) spoke as he stroked [name]'s hair._

" _Mou, you're an idiot sometimes."_

" _Your idiotic twin brother."_

" _I'm sleepy…"_

" _Then go to sleep, baka."_

" _Will you be here when I wake up?"_

" _Since when am I not here?" and Yuma kissed [name]'s forehead._

* * *

" _No. Don't. STOP!" [name] screamed and shot up from her bed; waking up from that dreadful nightmare she has been having for quite some time. Edgar(Yuma) soon shot up from his bed as well, and he quickly wrapped his arms around [name]'s body and pulled her close to him._

" _Shh… It's okay… I'm here…" he spoke out, trying to comfort her; but her tears won't stop falling, and her heartbeat was increased tremendously._

" _What happened?!" the door soon flung open, and in rush both their parents; who had on extremely worried looks. Their father took one look at how [name] was shaking terribly; and how protective Edgar(Yuma) was being, and he couldn't help but feel even more worried for Edgar(Yuma) will only be this protective of [name] when she was in danger._

" _Nightmare again, love?" their mother asked, and [name] nodded. Their mother then sat beside the duo and wrapped her arms around her, soothing her with a tune, trying to calm her down. Edgar(Yuma) then let go of her and proceeded to leave the bed, when all of a sudden he was grabbed by the hand in a tight grip. He then turned to look and realised [name] was holding on to him._

" _I'm going to make you something warm to drink." Edgar(Yuma) explained._

" _D-D-Don't go… D-Don't leave me…" [name] mumbled out, and Edgar(Yuma) felt a piece of his heart shattered as he saw his beloved twin sister in this state. [name] then got out of her mother's hug and clung onto Edgar(Yuma) tightly; shocking their parents in the process._

" _It's alright. I'll go make something hot for all of us to drink." Their father spoke and left the room; their mother soon followed suit. Edgar(Yuma) then sat back down on the bed, and [name] clung onto him even tighter than before. Edgar(Yuma) wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her onto his lap, allowing her to nuzzle her nose into the crook of his neck._

" _I'm glad that you're my brother…"_

" _I'm glad that we're the inseparable twins."_

" _It just shows that that myth is actually true. The inseparable twins do exist."_

" _And it's us."_

" _And we're happy."_

" _Very happy."_

* * *

"Mou, I need to talk to [name]-chan!" Kou whined as he tossed about in the sofa of the living room. He had woken up early, and had decided to join Ruki in the living room. But apparently Ruki was ignoring him; as usual as he was reading a book.

"Don't. She needs her sleep." Ruki spoke as he flipped the page of his book.

"But why is it that Yuma gets to sleep in the same bed as her, and I don't?!" Kou whined out with a pout as half of his body was hovering off the edge of the sofa. Ruki then stopped in the mid of turning the page of his book, and he immediately looked up and glared at Kou.

"This is the 109th time you've been asking. They're the inseparable twins. Deal. With. It." And Ruki went back to reading his book as Kou pout and whined even more.

"Shut up blondie. You're noisy as fuck in the morning." And Kou immediately turned and glared at the white haired vampire.

"Says the one who has been destroying stuffs with Yuma last night!"

"H-Hey!"

"Guys, please do not star-." And Ruki was immediately cut off as Subaru lunged at Kou.

* * *

[name] growled as she felt her covers being pulled away. She then opened her eyes and realised that Yuma was beside her, growling as well due to the lack of contact with the covers. She then looked and noticed that Ayato and Raito were standing just at the side of her bed. Yuma then pulled [name] closer to him in a tight hug, growling at the intruders.

"Ne, Bitch-chan. You still owe me that one favour~" Raito moaned out, and [name] could only roll her eyes at the way he talks. And she definitely remembered that favour that she owed Raito as he had saved her on the very first day of school.

"Oi, give Yours Truly some of your blood. My pervy brother here says it tastes good!" Ayato demanded, and Yuma shot and glared at them; yelling;

"Oh so you're the sick bastard who decided to drink my sister's blood on the very first day that we moved in! Why you little, I'll pull out your limbs one by o-." but [name] pushed him back down onto the bed, the look that she had given him was enough to make him shut up and let her deal with the situation. She then proceeded to tie her hair up into a messy bun; and the red heads took it as an invitation that they cannot refuse.

Ayato tackled [name]'s neck. He licked her neck a few times and finally he plunged his fangs into her; whereas Raito had lifted her leg slightly and licked the inner side of her right thigh, and then finally piercing his fangs through her. Yuma sat, with anger filled in his eyes. Oh how he hated purebloods who thinks that they can practically get anything that they want; but knowing his sister's character, he knows that she doesn't want any trouble.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO [NAME]-CHAN?!" a high pitched voice was heard, and that caused the four vampires in the room to wince. They then turned to look at the door, and spotted a rather agitated looking Kou, and also a pair of dissatisfied looks by both Reiji and Ruki.

"Can't you boys control yourself?" Reiji spoke with disgust in his voice.

"Oh? What's this? Reiji protecting someone?" Ayato teased.

"Nfufu, is Reiji in love with bitch-chan?" Raito smirked.

"No. It's just very disgraceful to us purebloods that our kind can't control themselves from having to feed off a former human vampire."

"The Mukamis will appreciate if you both don't tackle [name] at once." Ruki spoke, trying his best to hold his anger in.

" _ **I don't want any trouble alright? No matter what they do; do not lose your cool. All of you are better at controlling yourself, so don't lose it."**_ _[name] signalled out to her brothers on the very first day they had moved in. But apparently, as soon as she said that; Kou had gotten into a fight with Ayato, and Yuma was bickering with Subaru, breaking things in the house. Kanato was trying to death glare Azusa; whereas Reiji and Ruki were having a verbal argument._

"What rights do you have to tell us that?" Raito smirked out.

"Yeah, we're much more superior towards you." Ayato backed his brother up.

"Why you little hotheads, this is no way you should treat a girl!" Kou yelled.

"She's a girl? Oh wow. New discovery." Ayato spoke and smirked as he noticed Kou, Yuma and Ruki were sending death glares towards him.

"So noisy…" and everybody turned to look at Shu who had suddenly spoken.

"Neet. You need to stop sleeping everywhere." Yuma yelled out, and Shu simply ignored.

"What's all these ruckus?!" Subaru yelled as he entered the room.

"Great, the tsundere is here." Kou whined out;

"I-I'm not a tsundere!"

"Sure you're not." Ruki replied with sarcasm.

"CAN YOU LOTS SHUT UP. YOU'RE DISTURBING MY SLEEP AND TEDDY'S SLEEP!" Kanato yelled as he gripped tightly onto Teddy and entered the room with a glare.

"Nfu, Kanato is here."

"Shut up, hysteric." Ayato spat out.

"[name]… Are… You… Alright…" Azusa asked as he entered the room, which [name] nodded then.

"Urgh, get away!" Ayato spat out as he saw Azusa getting near the bed.

And an argument started. Shouting and screaming were heard in [name]'s room, and she couldn't help but wince slightly as a headache was coming up. Yuma had also joined in the argument as he started to argue with Subaru; whereas Reiji and Ruki were also arguing with each other. [name] sighed as she pushed the vase off her bedside table, and it crashed; catching the attention of everybody.

Everybody's gaze was then fixed on [name] as she had crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out. She then glared at them and signalled out;

" **Instead of arguing so much every fucking day, why not you guys learn how to understand each other!"** and then [name] stomped towards where Shu was laying down and she dragged him by the arm off the sofa and pulled him out of the room.

"Hey, where do you think you're going with Shu?!" Ayato yelled, and [name] stopped in her tracks.

" **Somewhere that's quiet! At least Shu doesn't join in the argument and keeps quiet!"** and she continued to drag the now wide awake Shu away from her room.

"[NAME]! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

* * *

[name] sighed as she laid on her back on the sofa in the living room. She was trying to get some sleep, but apparently the boys were still in her room, arguing nonstop about how each of them pissed [name] off. [name] then closed her eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when she felt a weight on her. Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked at the person who had decided to lay on top of her; Sakamaki Shu. [name] then tried to shove him off, but he was too heavy for her, and she squirm under him.

"You're so noisy…" Shu spoke as he opened one of his eyes revealing a single light ocean blue eye. [name] then glared at him, and as if Shu understand what she said, he got off of her, but pulled her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. [name]'s heartbeat sped up due to the contact, but something inside of her told her that it was normal for her to feel this way; which she clearly doesn't believe.

"I'm thirsty… And you smell good…" Shu mumbled out as he pulled her hair away, revealing her neck. His hunger then grew more, and then he looked at [name]. He was shock at the expression that she was showing; but he clearly didn't show it. What she showed on her face was a dull expression, as if she didn't give a damn at all to what was happening to her. Shu then felt his head being pulled down, and he realised that [name] had pushed his head down; as she tilted her head to a side, exposing more of her neck for him.

Being hungry for her, Shu pierced his fangs through her fair skin and drank her blood.

* * *

"Why didn't you stop me?" Shu asked as he was laying down on his back on the sofa, while [name] was sitting on his legs. [name] then turned to look at him, still wearing an expressionless face, and she signalled to him;

" **I won't die so easily."**

"Oh really?"

" **I've something important to achieve. I won't let myself die so easily."**

"Care to tell me about it?"

And something inside of [name] was telling her that she should trust Shu. Something inside of her was telling her that she knew this man right before her for a long time.

" **Why do you care?"**

"Because I too, have something important to achieve."

* * *

[name] sighed at the amount of envelopes that was placed in her locker. It had only been a few weeks ever since she started school, and her locker was full of letters from secret admirers.

"Again?" she heard a familiar voice, and then she nodded; soon a pair of hands grabbed hold of all the letters, crushing them and throwing them into the nearby bin.

"This just shows that your charm is still there, [name]." Ruki whispered into her ear as [name] shut the door of her locker after she had gotten her books out. She then shrugged her shoulders as Ruki walked beside her towards her first lesson; literature. She tried her best to ignore the stares that the other students were giving her ever since day one; and she definitely notice lust in the eyes of the boys.

As soon as Ruki left her, she scanned the classroom and realised that nobody was in; including Subaru. She sighed and looked at the time, realising that she was 5 minutes early. She then proceeded to her seat which was by the window; and she cringe slightly at the sight of her desk.

"HAHAHA, MUTE. YOU HAVE NO VOICE. WEAK."

"SO WHAT IF YOU'RE TWIN OF YUMA? YOU'RE NOTHING!"

"YOU'RE NOTHING, YOU CAN'T TALK. PATHETIC!"

"This is why humans are annoying." [name] thought to herself as she set her bag onto the floor and sat down; pulling out her books from her bag.

"Humans are judgemental creatures. They only how to bring down others, it just clearly shows that the victim is one step above them, and that they're jealous. Humans like these should probably learn the hard way of being nice." [name] thought to herself even more as she flipped through her literature book.

* * *

"Hey creep!" the same boy that had grabbed [name]'s wrist on the very first day of school called out to her. [name] just ignored as she continued to write down her notes. The boy then kicked her table hard, causing her to smudge her handwriting. She sighed as she grabbed a tissue out of her bag and wiped the ink off.

"I'm talking to you!" and the boy grabbed her by the wrist again.

"Baka. Wrong move." The boy heard a voice, and he immediately turn to glare at whoever had interfere him. He then paled and shook slightly, letting go of [name]. The door to the classroom was shut and locked.

"I was wondering why [name] was having difficulty with taking down notes, now I see that the problem lies with you." And Ruki bent down to the height of the boy.

"Nfufu, how long have you been troubling bitch-chan?" Raito smirked out as he leaned against the wall at the back of the classroom, tilting his hat down.

"Tch. How dare you disturb Yours Truly's girl!" Ayato spat out.

"It's a disgrace for a boy like you to interfere in one's motivation to study." Reiji spoke as he pushed up his glasses.

"You're probably the ones who got the rest of the class to write those hateful sentences onto [name]'s desk, right?" Ruki asked.

"Baka. You mess with the wrong girl. You're lucky that Kou is busy with his work and Azusa is taking his own sweet time to make his way here." Yuma spoke as he lightly gripped the boy by his collar.

"That's right, fucker." Subaru spat out and slammed his fist against the wall, putting a hole through it.

"Ne, Teddy; Don't you think he will look good as a wax doll?" Kanato asked as he pulled Teddy out.

"All of you are creeps…" The boy mumbled out with fear shone in his eyes.

"You're a nuisance…" Shu spoke up as he sat up from his sleeping spot which was on the windowsill.

*SLAM*

The door to the classroom was slammed opened, and in hopped in a rather agitated looking Kou, and also an emotionless looking Azusa, who turned and slammed the door back, locking it as well.

"So you're the brat who has been bullying our dearest [name]-chan!" Kou yelled and pointed his finger at the boy.

"Kou, I thought you said you had work to attend to?" Ruki asked, a little surprise to see Kou here.

"HOW CAN I GO TO WORK WHEN I KNOW [NAME]-CHAN IS HAVING DIFFICULTIES IN SCHOOL!"

"Ah, the whole gang is here." Yuma smirked.

"Nfufu, what should we do with him?" Raito asked as he pushed himself away from the wall, walking towards where the boy was standing at, being blocked by Yuma and Ruki.

"I… Want… To… Cut… Him…" Azusa spoke out.

"Maybe we should whip him instead." Both Reiji and Ruki spoke at the same time.

"[name]? What do you want to do with this mortal?" Subaru asked with kindness in his voice, and he blushed as soon as [name] looked at him with a confused look in her eyes. [name] then shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she doesn't give a damn about it and continued to write down her notes for literature.

"I have a great idea." Ayato spoke out, and he looked towards Raito; they both then shared a smirk.

"Oi, brat." Ayato spat out, and the boy looked at him; Ayato then hovered his hand at his face.

* * *

" _YOU FREAKS ARE VAMPIRES. GET OFF OF ME!" the boy yelled, but both Raito and Kou was busy sucking the blood from his arms. Whereas Ayato and Yuma were attacking his neck on both sides._

" _Disgusting. His blood tastes as bad as his attitude." Kou spat out as he showed his sadistic side and started to tear off the arm of the lifeless boy._

" _Nfufu, you're so sadistic too…" Raito moan out as he ripped off the other arm._

" _I'll probably get sick after drinking so much of bad blood." Yuma spat out as he brought Azusa closer to the lifeless body, and Azusa started to throw random swings with his knife at the body._

" _Hah! Yours Truly will never get sick!" Ayato showed off as he wiped away the blood trail from his mouth. Shu then came over and he instantly pierced his hand through the stomach of the lifeless body and pulled the intestines out, allowing them to dangle._

 _Ruki then came over soon and plunged his hand into the heart area, and pulling out the heart, and throwing it aside, towards where Kanato was standing with a torch. Kanato then grin widely as he set the heart on fire, and laughed hysterically. Reiji then grabbed the torch away from Kanato and set the arms that both Raito and Kou had ripped off on fire._

 _Subaru then headed towards the legs of the lifeless body, and he grabbed one in both his hands and crushed the bones in it._

" _Should we set the remaining on fire?" Ruki asked, and Reiji nodded, handing him the torch. Ruki then threw the torch as the others vampires cleared the way, setting the remaining on fire._

" _That ought to teach him not to mess with [name]-chan." Kou spoke with venom in his tone._

 _And that was the very last day that [name] had ever seen that boy._

* * *

" **Ew. You guys reek of that brat's blood."** [name] frowned as soon as the Mukami brothers and Sakamaki brothers entered the limousine, where she had waited ever since Ayato made the brat pass out with his ability.

"Even [name]-chan knows it's bad blood." Kou pointed out, with a proud smile on his face.

" **All the more shows that I shouldn't randomly plunge my fangs into mortals and drink their blood. What if it tastes disgusting? What if they have some sort of illness? Ew."**

"You're worrying too much, [name]. We're vampires, we don't get sick easily." Reiji spoke.

" **You'll never know~"** [name] shrugged her shoulders.

" **Come to think of it, you guys are getting along pretty well all of a sudden; what's the catch?"** [name] then raised an eyebrow as she looked at the boys around her.

"Nfufu, let's just say we all know a little secret about one another." Raito smirked as he placed his arm over [name]'s shoulder.

* * *

" _Instead of pissing each other off, I believe what [name] said is true. We should get to understand each other instead of bickering every single day." Ruki spoke as he sat down on [name]'s bed._

" _Oh? And how do you plan on that?" Subaru snapped, and Reiji instantly smacked him on the back of his head._

" _First, by being polite." Reiji spat out, and Subaru glared at him._

" _Seeing this, it just clearly shows you guys don't get along even though you're brothers, sharing the same father." Kou pointed out with a small smirk on his face._

" _Oh? And what makes you think that-." And Ayato was cut off by Yuma;_

" _We clearly have a better relationship with each other as compared to you idiots."_

" _Tell us then." Reiji spoke, and the Mukami brothers smirked, as they played their history to the Sakamaki brothers, and in return, they did the same as well; except for Shu, who Reiji then decided to explain on behalf of him._

* * *

" _So first things first, you definitely have to work on your brother relationships. Especially you Reiji, with the eldest, Shu." Ruki pointed out, and Reiji narrowed his eyes._

" _No way am I going to-."_

" _Ah, ah, ah." Yuma spoke as he held Reiji's favourite tea set in his hands._

" _Fine!" Reiji muttered out as he went to find Shu._

* * *

 _Let's just say that the relationship between the Sakamaki brothers had improved tremendously due to the Mukami brothers threatening them. They had threatened to break Reiji's favourite tea set if he didn't try to make things better between him and Shu; threatened to set Raito's fedora hat on fire if he didn't try to learn the differences between lust and love; threatened to cut off all sweet supplies if Kanato didn't try to bond with the other brothers; threatened to tell everybody that Subaru is a tsundere if he doesn't learn how to control his temper and bond with his brotehrs; and of course threatening Shu, who had clearly no idea what was going on in the first place when Reiji came to talk to him in a brotherly tone, with taking away his earphones and setting his music book on fire if he doesn't stop being lazy and doesn't try to bond with his brothers; and act like the eldest._

 _And then there's the Mukami brothers who also got threatened; threaten to burn books for Ruki; threatened to set everything on fire in Kou's room; threatening to kill off all the plants that Yuma had planted in the garden; and also threatening to get rid of all the knifes that Azusa owned._

* * *

" _Let's just say that [name] is a vampire, yet at the same time she isn't." Ruki explained._

" _Huh?" the Sakamaki brothers gave a confuse look, which Ruki rolled his eyes at._

" _She has never drunk from a human before. She has never used her fangs before, and she has been living on blood tablets ever since **he** turned her into a vampire. She's fragile like a human, but strong minded like a vampire; it's contradicting, but that's just how she is. And the Mukamis had sworn to protect her in this cruel world that we all live in."_

" _Nfufu, did something happened before?" Raito asked, his signature smirk always appearing on his face._

" _Let's just say that humans are greedy and needy. She had caught the attention of a vampire hunter, but he had no idea that she was a vampire in the first place, until he forced himself on her, and found her fangs. Let's just say, that was the very last day that brat attended school."_

* * *

[name] sat at her study desk that was in her room, scribbling away on her journal that she had kept ever since she was turned into a vampire;

 _I don't hate humans. I mean, some humans are definitely nice and kind hearted; but there are others who are just plain annoying with their fake confidence and they think that if they're able to make others quiver in fear, they win. Hell, they're wrong. Humans are greedy, they're needy as well. They will do practically anything to gain popularity and confidence from the wrong things. They tend to stray away from their innocent paths; going deeper into the dark path which led them to being a different person._

 _They're judgemental as fuck, but not all of them are. Some girls in school are honestly nice to me, they tried to understand what I'm signalling to them, and they even invite me to break times with them on the roof, where they sit and have their late supper; they even share their food with me! But there are those who are just there to make people feel low about themselves; they tug at other's insecurities, making fun of them._

 _What if someone did the same to them?_

 _This world is cruel, yet it's a fun place to live in. I mean, you get to see so many different people; know their true intentions, mix around and all. But one thing that I hate the most, are stuck up mortals who don't know when to shut up and leave people alone._

 _This world is a judgemental world; and what will happen if these people found out about vampires?_

[name] then stopped writing as she heard a knock on the door, and it then soon opened. Reiji had entered with a tray that has a tea set on it, and he set it down just beside [name], but out of the way so that it doesn't obstruct her.

He then looked at [name], and his heart couldn't help but hurt as he remembered what he had did; but he didn't know that [name] and Yuma both knew what had happened, but they decided to put behind them, starting a new.

"Have some tea."


	5. Falling Apart

[name] stood leaning against the railings of the second floor as she watched with disgust clearly shown on her face as Raito had brought back a human girl from school; she saw how he flirted with her, making her blush, and his hands travelled up her inner thigh and he rubbed against her womanhood. [name] then turned as she can't take it any longer;

"Vampires are needy as fuck as well." [name] concluded in her head as she stormed off towards her room, and slamming the door shut in the process and throwing herself onto her bed; she hated this.

Ever since she had become a vampire, she realised that; there isn't really much of a difference between a human and a vampire. The only differences are; vampires have fangs, they live on human blood, and they have an eternity lifespan. Whereas for humans; they do not have fangs, they live on human food, and they have a limited lifespan.

Vampires are just like humans. They have feelings; they cry, they laugh, they love, they hate; everything. Vampires are as needy as humans; they crave for practically anything. They show lust and love; they will do anything to get to the very top. They judge, they hurt others. They're insensitive as well. They will make others feel low about themselves just to make themselves feel like they're at the upper end.

But truth be told, everybody is on the same level. Yes, both vampires and humans.

So what if you're born a pureblood? You still attend a night school; same goes with humans who are working in the day, and only have time at night to study. So what if your family is poor? You still attend the same school with stuck up vampires. There aren't any much differences between; even the skeletons of the vampires and humans are the same. Only just that the vampires have extra fangs on their set of teeth.

But whatever.

[name] tossed and turned as she heard extremely loud moaning coming from Raito's room; she then sat up and glared at the wall that was in between Raito's room and her room. How badly she wanted to just fucking head over to Raito's room and scream at him to shut the fuck up and stop abusing his title as a handsome vampire. But no, she just couldn't. She will never hear the end of it from Ruki. She then rolled her eyes as she heard the human girl moaning out Raito's name.

"Dumb bitch isn't going to live to see the next full moon." [name] thought to herself as she pulled her fallen strap back onto her shoulder as she left her room once again.

She then walked down the opposite direction of Raito's room, and knocked on the third door that she came across; Mukami Yuma's room. She slammed it opened, and that startled Yuma who had just gotten out of the shower with a towel draped over his shirt, and wearing only his boxers.

"What's your problem?!" Yuma yelled, and [name] pout.

" **Raito is having sex with a human girl; and they're being too loud!"**

"Ah." Yuma commented as he dried his hair with the towel.

[name] pout even more as she settled herself into Yuma's bed, which was surprisingly softer than her own bed. She then pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes; allowing herself to drift off to sleep before the crack of dawn.

"OI!"

* * *

[name] woke up to the overwhelming blood smell; and she clearly knew who that blood belonged to. It definitely belonged to that human girl that Raito had brought back to the mansion. She growled slightly as she tried to get back to sleep, and she felt Yuma's arms tightening around her waist.

"So much for getting along…" Yuma mumbled into the crook of her neck, and [name] shiver from his hot breath that came in contact with her exposed skin.

"If only they can get along like how we do…" Yuma continued as he let go of [name] and turned to spread out his long limbs on the mattress. [name] then sat up and Yuma immediately shifted and placed his head on her lap; which [name] then automatically started to stroke his hair.

"You know, sometimes I honestly don't know what I'm thinking when I see Reiji." Yuma spoke, and [name] stopped stroking his hair as she focused entirely on what Yuma had just said.

"Like we know he was the one who set our village on fire. But, some part of me says to just let it go and get along with him." Yuma spoke as he stared into his sister's eyes with seriousness shone in it.

" **Life's like this. Give and take; you win some or lose some. We lost our family, but we gain another. What can we do? If we hold a grudge, it doesn't change anything. It just makes us feel more pathetic and sad."** [name] signalled as she stroked Yuma's hair again.

"This is why I need you by my side. You're always there to talk some sense into me whenever I'm not thinking straight." Yuma spoke and reached out to caress [name]'s cheek. She then rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"Come on, the garden is calling for us."

And [name] could only roll her eyes at her garden freak twin brother.

* * *

"Come on, put some strength into it!" Yuma yelled as he saw [name] struggling to pull out the carrot from the ground. He was actually enjoying what he was seeing; [name] struggling and pouting and also glaring at the carrot. She was just too cute; and he was glad that she was his sister. [name] then squatted down once more and she glare at that very last carrot as Yuma came up behind her. She then wrapped her hands around it and pulled with all her might.

[name] then managed to pull the carrot out but it had made her lose her balance, and she shut her eyes to brace herself for the dirty hard floor; but surprisingly it was hard, yet warm. She then turned to look and she realised that she had landed on Yuma's lap instead.

"Weak sow!" Yuma teased as he tugged the loose strands of her messy bun.

" **Fuck you."**

"I will love that, if it wasn't incestuous."

And [name] rolled her eyes and stood up brushing off the dirt from her shorts and then she hurled the carrot at Yuma, who caught it just in time. He then dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a sugar cube and placed one into his mouth. He then looked at [name], who was making her way back into the house.

"OI, WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

[name] pout as she saw Ruki's sleeping figure. She was hungry; not that she can't cook, but she was craving. Craving badly for Ruki's cooking. She soon laid down beside him on the bed, his back facing her; and she started to poke his back. No reaction. She pouts even more and she started to fist his back instead, and he started to groan.

"What is it…" he whined out with sleep in his voice as he turned to face [name], looking at her with his eyes half opened. [name] giggled slightly as she poked his cheeks, which he then immediately grabbed hold of her hand and raised an eyebrow at her. He then sighed.

"I know… Just let me wash up…"

And [name] jumped up from his bed and did a little heart shape with her arms before skipping out of the room to look for her idol brother, Kou.

"Sometimes… She's just too cute to resist…" Ruki mumbled to himself as he pulled his covers away from his body.

* * *

"A sacrificial bride huh." [name] thought to herself as she sat in the lap of her twin brother's. Everybody had gathered in the huge living room, looking at the stranger who had come just a few minutes ago.

"Nfufu, she's going to have a long relationship with us." Raito teased, and [name] clutched tightly onto Yuma's shoulders as she recalled what had happened earlier on.

"Since we know your purpose of staying with us; we shall introduce ourselves. That's Shu; the eldest son of the Sakamakis. I'm Reiji, the second. Ayato, the third. Kanato, and Raito. Then there's Subaru, the youngest."

"We're the Mukamis. I'm the eldest, Ruki. Kou, Yuma, [name] and lastly Azusa."

"I think there's some kind of mistake… I should call my father." Yui spoke out.

"Eh? Where's my phone?"

"Right here." Ayato held it out.

"Please give it back!"

"Things are going to be hectic…" [name] thought to herself as she saw Subaru grabbing the phone from Ayato and crushing it into pieces.

"And… Besides… All of you are rather weird…"

"Well, we're going to be extremely good friends for a long time~" Raito purred as he held Yui by her shoulders, and he opened his mouth revealing his fangs.

"Vampires!"

*CRASH* a vase was shattered.

"My bad, I knocked it over." Shu spoke out lazily.

* * *

Let's just say that [name] decided to keep a distance from Yui. Something about her made her feel that she shouldn't get close to her at all. And also, she hated how everybody was giving Yui the 'I want your blood, give it to me now' kind of look.

And here she is in the hallway where nobody was present except for a certain twin of hers and a sacrificial bride. She stared with disgust as she saw her brother sucking Yui's blood right in the middle of the hallway, and she couldn't help but wanting to just head up and kick her brother in the nuts. But no, she had to resist. Why? Because vampires. And Yui is a fucking sacrificial bride.

"I should go home instead." [name] thought to herself as she slams her locker shut; startling Yuma and Yui. She then turned her back facing them and walked down the hallway towards the entrance of the school.

"[name]! Where are you going?" She heard Yuma yell out for her, but the moment she walked past the main entrance of the school, she teleported back home.

* * *

[name] sighed as she placed her bag just by the side of her study desk, and stripped herself out of her school uniform. She then grabs hold of a nightgown and her towel and headed into her bathroom to soak herself.

" _Baka! So this is where you were!" [name] yelled out as she spotted the same heartbroken boy sitting by the side of the river, only this time he was near some apple trees._

" _Baka, don't make us so worried." Yuma(Edgar) yelled out as he ruffled the boy's hair._

" _Edgar, [name]…" the boy called out and started to cry. [name] then pulled the boy into a tight hug and patted his back as Yuma(Edgar) soon joined in for the hug._

" _Baka, we're always here for you."_

[name]'s eyes shot open as she glared at the person who had entered her bathroom. She had been lying in the bathtub for close to 3 hours, apparently she had fallen asleep then. She glared at the girl who has wavy platinum blonde hair that falls down to her shoulders with her bangs parted in the center and a pretty pink flower hairclip pinned on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a light glistening sherbet pink color; none other than Yui.

"A-Ano… I kind of got lost…" Yui started, and [name] could only roll her eyes at her.

"Oi, Sow! What do you think you're doing disturbing my sister's bath?" Yuma's voice roared through the walls of the bathroom, and [name] could only look at disgust as Yui quiver in fear as Yuma grabbed hold of her by the shoulders.

"You need to be punished." Yuma whispered into Yui's ear.

"This is disgusting…" [name] thought to herself as she stood up from the bathtub and wrapped her body in her towel; and proceeded to walk out of the bathroom as Yuma started to drink Yui's blood in front of her once more.

* * *

"[name]? Why aren't you eating?" Ruki asked as he noticed [name] wasn't eating at all. Her plate was still totally full, and she had pushed it away with a frown on her face. Talk about her cravings for Ruki's cooking, but ever since she saw how the brothers except for Shu, had sucked the blood from Yui, she couldn't help but feel disgusted by it.

She shrugged off Yuma's hand the moment it touched her shoulder; she then stood up and drowned her glass of blood which was from the blood tablet, and slam the glass down; heading out of the dining room with a scowl on her face.

"Ne, what's wrong with [name]-chan?" Kou whine out as he eyed Yui.

"Bitch-chan must have done something to disgust her. Nfufu." Raito teased.

"N-No! I d-d-didn't do any-."

"Shut up!" Subaru yelled and slammed his hand on the table.

"This is such a pain…" Shu mumbled out as he stood up from his seat and walked off.

* * *

[name] had left the mansion, wearing nothing but only a simple nightgown. She walked through the forest, passing by every tree and eventually came across to a river. She sat at the edge of it and soaked her feet in it; enjoying the coolness of the water running through her toes. She looked around the area, and she definitely recognised this place.

[name]'s eyes immediately looked to the side as she spotted someone coming close to her; and she wasn't surprised to see that it was Shu who had followed her.

" **What do you want?"**

"Peace and quiet."

" **You sure are taking advantage of my disability."**

"I wouldn't mind even if you can speak."

" **Oh shut up."**

"Make me."

" **You're as annoying as my brother!"**

"Which brother?"

" **And I thought you will be the quietest one…"**

* * *

"Where in hell is [name]?!" Yuma yelled as he walked down the hallway of the mansion. He had wanted to find out what's wrong with his sister; and it seems that she is nowhere to be found. Not a trace or scent of her was present.

"I-I-I'm sorry!"

"You should know better than to disobey me, Livestock."

"Ne, M-neko-chan why are you shaking?"

"What the fuck?" Yuma thought to himself as he peered into the room where Ruki and Kou were. That's when he realised that they were in [name]'s room; and in the middle of the trio was a broken photo frame. Yuma's eyes widened as he recognised the photograph on the floor; the very last family photo they had with their biological parents. He immediately slammed the door open, startling the poor sacrificial bride.

"Y-Yuma-kun?"

"What did you do?!"

"I-I-I was told to-."

"Stop lying." Ruki spat out as he walked forward towards Yui.

"M-neko-chan just wants to get punished~"

"I'll drain every drop of your blood…"

And the trio crowded the poor sacrificial bride until…

.

.

.

*SLAP*

All three of them got slapped hard on their cheeks. Ruki blinked in confusion and he turned to look at who had slapped them while the other two were rubbing their cheeks. There stood by their side was none other than Mukami [name]; with Sakamaki Shu behind her.

"[name], what was that for?!" Yuma yelled, and [name] glared back.

" **All of you are such a fucking disgrace! What happened to promising me that you'll control yourself?! Why are you all picking on this poor girl?!"**

"She broke your photo frame!" Kou pointed out.

" **Doesn't mean you scare her like that. I'm sick and tired of you lots including the other damn Sakamakis. All of you think that you're big shots, just because you are all vampires. I hate this. I fucking hate seeing all of you drinking blood from a human being. I don't understand how can all of you be so sadistic and not have any empathy or sympathy!"**

"That's because you don't try to drink human's blood! You're not worthy of being a vampire, you're then the disgrace of vampires!" Yuma yelled back, and [name] stared back in shock. And Yuma immediately regretted what he had just said as Ruki and Kou held him back from hitting [name]. She immediately grabbed hold of Yui and hid her behind her body.

"[n-name]… I'm sorry!"

" **Get out."**

"But-."

" **I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT."**

* * *

"[n-name]?" Yui called out as she laid beside [name] on the bed. [name] then turned to look at Yui with her eyes puffy from all the crying she had done.

"A-Are you alright?"

And [name] got out her phone to type something;

" **I'm fine."**

"Really?"

" **You're kind of noisy for a sacrificial bride."**

"S-Sorry!"

" **It's alright; just be yourself around me. I can't stand fake people."**

"O-Okay…"

" **Don't be afraid of me. I don't drink from humans. I hate that."**

"Why is that? I mean you're a vampire…"

" **By force. Yuma decided it for me; I never wanted to be a vampire and hurt an innocent human being. It's funny… Because vampires and humans are so alike, yet vampires act like they're the gods."**

"Y-You're so different from the others…" Yui mumbled out, and [name] smiled softly. Yui was weak, or more like she was too submissive due to fear. [name] knew the moment she didn't run away when the brothers tried to suck her blood.

" **Is that disappointing?"**

"N-No! I mean… It's kind of relaxing to know that I'm… Safe…"

" **Ah…"**

"I-I'm sorry if I'm talking too much!"

" **It's alright. I never had a human friend before; and also a girls talk. I really like this."**

"R-Really? Heh. Maybe we can have a girls talk every night!"

" **Let's do it."** [name] showed what she typed and smiled softly at Yui.

"[n-name]?" Yui called out again, and [name] looked at her eyes with a questioning look.

"W-Will you and Y-Yuma-kun be alright?" and [name] immediately showed sadness in her eyes. She hated how Yuma was so insensitive and abusive when it comes to arguments; and he will always make her feel like crap and depressed. Sometimes she really wonders where her usual happy and caring brother had gone to.

" **It has always been like this ever since I lost my voice; ever since we became vampires."**

"D-Do you miss it?"

" **I do. And it hurts. It hurts so much that sometimes I just want to grab a knife and stab it through my heart. It hurts so much to having to go through such negativity; especially when it comes from your own brother."**

"I'm sorry for asking…"

" **It's fine. I just… Don't know how to talk to him anymore…"**

* * *

Yuma sat at the steps just outside the house facing his garden. He had hurt [name] badly once again; and he knows it. He just didn't know what was going on with him in his head. He was trying to be strong, trying hard to be Adam so that he can protect his sister. But he ended up stressing himself over the fact that not a single sign of an awakening was happening; and he actually vented it out on [name]. He didn't realised at first that [name] was disgusted with him and the others drinking human blood right in front of her. He knew she hated that, but he couldn't control himself. He was a disappointment to her. He always disappointed her with his harsh words and actions; but she still smiled. She still tried to think positively. She still allowed him to drink her blood when he was too tired from working in the gardens. She was always there for him despite how badly he treated her; and he too wonder, what had happened to her. The usual all smiles and laughter girl is now quiet, hurt and eyes filled with just dullness.

And now she's hurt so badly.

"What kind of a brother am I?!"

"A shitty one." A voice spoke out, and Yuma immediately turned to look at who had spoken.


	6. Break Down

It has been a few weeks ever since [name] had that argument with Mukami Yuma. Let's just say that despite the number of times Yuma tried to apologise to her properly; it ended up with him losing his temper and breaking things. And also it ends up with a crying [name] who could only cry to sleep while Yui comforted her by rubbing her back.

[name] stopped helping Yuma in the garden ever since that dreadful day; she couldn't face him at all. Her brother had changed a lot, ever since they were taken in by the orphanage. The kind, sweet and caring Yuma was gone; replaced by a temperamental, uncontrollable, sadistic brother. And she could only cry whenever she saw how Yuma craved for blood.

Maybe she didn't understand, since she didn't drink straight from a human.

* * *

"How are things between you and [name]?" Ruki asked as he read the book that was in his hands. Apparently everybody had gathered in the big living room except for [name] and Yui. Reiji was sipping on his cup of tea, looking at what was happening before him; an extremely depressed looking Yuma; and also the triplets were playing a board game. Whereas Subaru was just leaning against the wall with an agitated look on his face. Shu was just being Shu; lying down on a sofa and sleeping. Kou was preparing to head out for the night for his job as well.

"Bad. We're always arguing." Yuma mumbled out as he placed his head into his hands.

"Have you tried to explain to her?" Kou asked as he fumbled with his idol clothes.

"I tried-."

"But you lost your temper at how slow this was taking." Reiji spoke up as he drank his cup of tea.

"Stop rubbing it in, tableware freak."

"I told you, you're a shitty brother."

"Shut it, Neet."

" _What kind of a brother am I?!"_

" _A shitty one." A voice spoke out, and Yuma immediately turned to look at who had spoken._

 _He immediately glared when he realised that it was Sakamaki Shu, who was leaning against the pillar with his eyes shut; earphones still in his ears as well._

" _You don't have the damn rights to say that about me, Neet!" Yuma yelled, and Shu opened his eyes; revealing the pair of light ocean blue. He then stared straight into Yuma's eyes with a sharp glare._

" _You changed. That's why she's hurt."_

 _And with that, Shu left Yuma alone to think._

"E-Erm, Reiji-kun?" Yui called out, and Reiji greeted her with a glare; which immediately was replaced with an embarrassed look as he realised that [name] was standing beside Yui, glaring at him for his stupid behaviour.

"What is it?"

"E-Erm, [name] and I are heading out…"

"That's good."

"So we can go?!"

"No. We're all going."

"HUH!?"

* * *

One of [name]'s eyes twitched slightly. She hated what she was about to do. She hated it so badly.

Shopping.

[name] HATED shopping. She hated going around a mall and shop for clothes or accessories. When it comes to birthdays, she will always make things from scratch from whatever she can find in the mansion; but here she is in a mall, with a huge group of good-looking yet annoying vampires and also a sacrificial bride.

"You should at least smile." Ruki spoke out as he ruffled [name]'s hair.

" **I hate this place."**

"I know."

The fact that Ruki doesn't honestly know why she hated the place. This mall, this very dreadful mall was where all her haters hung out. In class she always gets hateful glares, and hateful notes stuffed into her lockers and bags. Sometimes when Subaru wasn't around, and [name] went out for a toilet break; she comes back to find her things in a mess, sometimes her works ripped apart. Name callings were no exception.

"Be back here in half an hour." Reiji spoke out as he pulled his sleeve back; and almost immediately everybody dispersed into their own direction, and [name] was all alone.

* * *

Raito was well, being Raito. He was in a lingerie shop staring at all the sexy lingerie and imagining pervy stuffs. Kanato was stuck in the sweets shop; trying his best to decide which kind of sweets he wants to get. Ayato was in a basketball sports shops, admiring all the basketball sports items. Reiji was in a tea set shop, deciding which tea set he has not gotten into his collection. Shu well, was nowhere to be found; which wasn't surprising. Subaru was just walking around aimlessly with a scowl on his face; and people steered clear of his path.

Ruki was in a bookstore, looking at the books. Azusa was in a shop that sold knives for display purposes, and he couldn't help but creep out the owner of the shop as he started to talk to his bandages. Yuma was in a gardening shop, picking out some seeds and fertilisers for his garden.

Yui was busy looking at clothes, and [name]?

She was sitting down, trying her best to not get agitated of being in a stupid mall that she tried her best to avoid at all cost. And Kou? He was busy at work right now, how [name] wished he was here. At least she could follow him around and not get bored.

[name] sighed as she looked around, and her eyes immediately narrowed as she spotted a familiar group of students making their way towards where she was seated.

[name] quickly got up, hoping that the students didn't notice her, and she turned to make a run for; but luck just wasn't on her side. It never was.

"Mukami?!"

"Crap." She thought to herself as she turned to look at the group of students who had smirks on their faces.

"Ah, it's a miracle to see the mute girl out in a shopping mall all alone."

"Where's your brothers? I thought you were their precious _baby slut."_

The boy just had to emphasise on those words, and [name] could only look at them with a glare; wrong move.

"heck, she's glaring now guys."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Why not you get your brothers to beat us up?"

"I doubt so, she's so pathetic!"

"The price you have to pay when you're trying your best to be nice to some arrogant fucktards." [name] thought to herself as she continued to listen to the insults that the students were hurling towards her; when all of a sudden one of them pulled her hair hard.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YOU MUTE BITCH?!"

* * *

"See you tomorrow at school, _little bitch_." The students called out and waved; leaving a poor [name] whose clothes were in a mess; torn and tattered. Her hair was in a mess as well, and bruises were definitely forming on her arms. Her mouth and nose were bleeding slightly, and she knew she couldn't deal with the questions that her brothers are going to hurl at her.

She got up and wobbled towards a dark corner, and soon teleported herself to her own bedroom; texting Ruki that she will be home.

* * *

"Ruki-san! You look handsome as always~" one of the students called out.

"Thank you." Ruki replied dully, as he looked around; trying his best to find [name].

"Where is [name]?" Reiji asked as he frowned at the huge crowd that was surrounding him and his brothers, as well as the Mukamis.

"KYAHH, YUMA-SAN!"

"NOTICE ME!"

"DAMMIT, SHUT UP ALREADY!" Yuma roared out, but instead of the girls shutting their traps; they screamed louder about how hot Yuma was.

"Nfufu, do you want to go home with me?" Raito asked one of his fangirls, and she practically screamed her lungs out.

"Raito, that's enough." Reiji called out, and Raito pout.

Ruki then felt his phone vibrated and he took out to notice that it was a text from [name].

" _ **I've gone home already."**_

"Come on, let's go. She's home already."

* * *

[name] sighed as she fumbled to find a long sleeve shirt so that she can wear and cover the bruises that were formed on her arms.

"Dammit, times like this I wished I had drunk human blood." [name] thought to herself as she continued to fumble through her wardrobe.

*SLAM*

[name] jumped slightly as she heard her room door being slammed opened; and then she locked eye contact with none other than her twin brother; Mukami Yuma.

"Oi! Why did you go home with-." And Yuma stopped yelling as soon as he saw the bruises on [name]'s arms, and the bloodied mouth and nose. He quickly went over to her side, and grabbed hold of her chin; gently making her face him.

"What happened to your face?!"

" **Nothing happened. I just fell down."**

"Yeah sure. As if I'll believe that. Now tell me!"

" **Stop it."**

"Why won't you tell me things anymore?!"

" **Because you won't understand me!"**

"What makes you think so?! If you tell me, I will understand!"

" **How will you feel when you're the one who is mute; when you have to go through every day taunting by none other than your own classmates?! How will you feel when your own twin just flares up at you for no fucking reason; and only knows how to bring you down?! How will you feel when you're trying your best to be nice to others, yet people take it for granted?! HOW WILL YOU FEEL IF YOU'RE IN MY SHOES?! Do you know how badly I want to end my life? Do you know how badly I miss the old you? The one who fucking cares about me properly, not always yelling at me. The one who is always there for me and doesn't always scream and shout and hits me. The one that I fucking love with all my heart, and never want to be separated from. The one who is my inseparable twin!"**

And [name] start to cry. She started to cry all that she has held in for past few years. She started to sob, she started to hit Yuma in his chest. And all Yuma could do, was to feel guilty as he watched his own sister break down right in front of him.

* * *

Yuma sighed as he kissed [name]'s forehead. The poor girl had cried herself to exhaustion, and Yuma couldn't help but feel guilty for being the bigger role in the pain of her life. All he wanted was to protect her and be there for her; but it seems he has taken a wrong turn. He sighed and sat at the edge of [name]'s bed as he put his face into his hands and started to think what had gone wrong.

"What happened to me?"

"I used to always be so kind and patient with her, why did I change so much?"

"What happened to the old me?"

"I'm sorry… [name]… I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry for changing so much without noticing the pain you've been keeping to yourself all this while."

"I'm sorry for so many things; I don't know what to do."

"I still love you though." He heard her voice; Yuma immediately looked up to look at [name]; but he realised that she was still fast asleep.

"I must be imagining things." Yuma thought to himself as he stood up and pulled the covers once more over [name]'s body before heading out of her room.

* * *

"Ruki, what was I like back then?" Yuma asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What was I like back then, before he turned us into vampires."

"Ah…"

"So?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"DAMMIT RUKI, ANSWER ME!"

"You were less temperamental back then. Extremely patient and clingy when it comes to [name]; and you will always glare at the boys who tried to talk to her back then. You wouldn't raise your voice at her as much as now back then; and you never hit her before. Only after you were turned into a vampire; you started all these rampage."

"I don't know what to do…"

"You suck. That's why."

"OI!"

* * *

[name] sat up on her bed as she looked at the photograph that laid in her hands. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered how happy they all were back then.

" _Happy Birthday to my beloved inseparable twins!"_

" _Thank you papa, mama!" the twins called out as they blew out the candles on their birthday cake. It was a small cake; but the twins were both glad that they had a cake to begin with._

" _So what did you wish for?"_

" _Happiness for all of us!" [name] cried out with a smile, while her brother held her hand._

" _That's cute! No wonder the both of you are our beloved twins!"_

"I miss this…" [name] thought to herself.

* * *

"Mukami [name]! Can you please pay attention!?" the teacher yelled out, but [name] still didn't respond to her teacher's angry shouts. She was deep in her thoughts; extremely deep in her thoughts. Subaru then nudged her, and she snapped out of her thoughts; that's when she realised that everybody was looking at her.

"Mukami [name], you're having detention after school!"

And [name] could only sigh silently as the class laughed at her. How she hated people like these; the ones who enjoy seeing one being in a miserable situation.

* * *

"[name], what's with getting detention!?" Ruki asked as soon as [name] came back home on her own. She ignored Ruki and walked straight past him; ignoring the hug that Kou wanted. Ignoring Azusa who was talking to his bandage; and most importantly, ignoring her twin brother's rampage.

"MUKAMI [NAME]! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ruki yelled, but [name] had disappeared the moment she turned into the hallway.

"Dammit, this is why girls are so annoying!" Ruki mumble-yelled at himself.

"You need to be patient with [name]-chan, Ruki. She just started going back to school only!" Kou called out as he came and put a comforting hand on Ruki's shoulder.

"Something… About… Her… Doesn't… Seem… Right…"

* * *

"I HATE THIS. I FUCKING HATE THIS LIFE OF MINE. WHY CAN'T EVERYTHING JUST END ALREADY!" [name] thought to herself as she threw her things everywhere in the room. Glass was shattered, books were torn apart. And then there she was, sitting on her bed; sobbing her life away. Why?

" _Hey mute girl! It seems you've been troublesome ever since you enrolled into this academy. What gives? I heard you're motherless and fatherless too. What a shame!"_

" _Yeah, even though you're the twin of Yuma-senpai; but he's way much better than you! At least he's hot! Unlike you, a piece of trash!"_

" _You're just a waste of space, you can't even talk. What's the point of breathing?"_

" _Because of you, Raito-kun doesn't look at me anymore!"_

" _Kou-san doesn't even accept our gifts anymore!"_

" _We'll teach you a lesson for stealing our men away from us!"_

"Do you think I want to be mute? I hate being mute. I just want everything to be normal again!" [name] cried-thought to herself as she cried harder into her pillow; not hearing the door to her room being opened.

"[name]?!"

And immediately [name] felt a pair of strong arms wrapping itself around her body, pulling her into a tight hug. She clung onto the shirt of her brother's, and sobbed even more.

"I know what's going on."

And [name] looked up to see the worried look in her twin brother's face. He then nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and inhale her sweet scent; the scent that always calmed him down back then.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were being bullied?"

" **It doesn't matter anymore. I'm used to it."**

"Dammit, don't say that you're used to it! You're my sister, my one and only sister; I don't want anything to happen to you. I want you to grow up in a safe environment where you can learn and be yourself!"

" **I know. That's why you're trying so hard to be Adam…"**

"Y-You knew?!"

And [name] nodded.

" _Dammit Ruki! I need to be Adam! I need to protect [name]!"_

" _But rushing into such things isn't going to get you anywhere. Eve needs freedom of decision."_

 _[name] peeked through the gap that was left by the door, and she watched as Yuma was creating a huge fuss; destroying his room, while Ruki, Kou and Azusa were standing by the side watching him go berserk._

" _But have you seen the sad look on [name]?! I don't know!"_

" _Yuma, you're letting this Adam and Eve thing get to you too much; you're stressed over it!" Kou cried out as he hid behind Ruki when Yuma glared at him._

" _[name]… Will… Be… Upset…"_

" _DAMMIT, SHE'S ALREADY UPSET BECAUSE OF ME!"_

" **Even if you're not Adam, you'll still protect me; no?"**

"Even if I'm not a vampire, even if I'm not your twin brother; I'll still protect you."

" **Cliché."**

"OI!"

* * *

" _Fire! Run! Run kids! Get to safety!"_

 _[name] held her twin brother's hand tightly as they watched their village burn; their parents calling for them to run away from the fire; to get to safety. But what about them?_

 _*Crack*_

 _The duo looked up and realised the roof was going to come down; and it sure did._

" _Look out!" her brother cried out, but [name] was soon hit by the structure of the roof; landing on her brother as well; the wood burning up just on top of her body; and her brother could only cry as he tried to push the wood off of them._

" _[name], stay with me!"_

" _Come on, dance a little more for us!" the master called out as he secretly eyed the figure of [name] as she wore a dress that was a little too revealing for her height. She whimpered slightly as she felt the man eyeing her in a devilish way; and started to dance despite the sprained ankle she has._

 _As soon as she fell down…_

" _You're useless! Back into the dungeon, without your brother!"_

 _And [name] could only cry when she hit hard, and separated from her brother in the dungeon. Although they were both just beside each other, the wall between them just had to make things difficult for them._

" _Come here, [name]. I'm going to reward you…" the master mumbled out, and [name] hesitantly walked towards him. He then pulled her onto his lap, and his hand started to glide up her bruised thigh, and under her dress; [name] squirm in his hold and could only think of one thing…_

" _Save me…"_

[name] woke up breathing heavily as she remembered that dreadful hellhole in her early years. How she wished she could forget all about it; but these nightmares have been haunting her ever since she was rescued by Karlheinz. She sat up straight and started to break down again; she hated how she was treated back then, hated how she was used for merely entertainment. But that didn't make her turn into something else like her brothers.

She still believed that not all humans are bad.

"You're just weak, [name]." she thought to herself.


	7. Exposed

It has been a few months ever since [name] started school at Ryoutei Academy; the bullying itself hasn't stop, it only got worst. Every day it was like _heaven_ to [name]; the constant name-calling; the constant abusive approach; the hatred. It was like _heaven_ to her when she wakes up and realises that she has to go to school.

But bullying wasn't the only thing that got worst.

Her popularity in school increased to the point that she was way much more popular than the brothers. Whenever she stepped into the hallway from the main entrance; boys will turn her head and start whispering about her. Her lockers were filled with letters written anonymously; sometimes she would even have gifts in it. And then there are stalkers. Dreadful persistent stalkers; causing [name] having to have either Subaru or Azusa to walk with her all the time.

* * *

"White day… Urgh…" [name] thought to herself as she noticed all the presents that were on her bed after she had woke up. It was funny, because apparently the ones who had given her the presents; somehow found out where she was staying. But thankfully, Ruki dealt with them in a humanly manner; accepting their gifts and shooing them off. [name] sighed as she sat on her bed and started to open the presents.

"You shouldn't be touching those filthy presents." She heard a voice, and a small smile grace her lips.

" **If so, why did you bring it in then? You could have told them to get lost with the presents as well."**

"I pitied them."

" **Oh?"**

"Urgh, fine. It's not every day you get pampered. Deal with it."

" **Geez, thanks. Can I not attend school today?"**

"No."

And [name] sighed as she laid out the presents on her bed that she had just opened.

"Nfufufu, doll-chan~ Is that a white lingerie that I see?" Raito appeared all of a sudden, just beside a flustered looking [name] who was holding out the white lingerie that she had received from one of the boys.

"Will you wear that for me?" Raito whispered into [name]'s ear, and [name] immediately elbowed him hard in the chest and flung the white lingerie at him in embarrassment.

"MOU, DOLL-CHAN. YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO WEAR IT, NOT ME!"

* * *

"OI YOU TAKOYAKI EATING RED HEAD, GIVE THAT BACK!"

"THIS BELONGS TO YOURS TRULY NOW!"

"AYATO, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS SHARE?!"

"NO SUCH THING AS SHARING!"

"So noisy…"

"SHUT IT NEET!"

And [name] stared in amusement as she watched the brothers before her getting into an argument; it was funny… Very funny…

Because they were fighting over…

.

.

.

A stuffed toy.

Apparently [name] had received a stuffed toy, but it was pink in colour so she didn't want it. She then decided to give it to her twin brother instead; but apparently Ayato decided to be Ayato, just had to snatch it from Yuma.

"DAMMIT, IT'S MINE!"

* * *

"Damn that bloody red head takoyaki eating bastard." Yuma mumbled as he nuzzled his face into the crook of [name]'s neck, and [name] could only pat his head as a soft smile formed from her lips. It has been an extremely long time ever since [name] saw the childish side of Yuma; and she was glad that it still existed in him.

" **I'll get you one on your birthday."**

"You mean OUR birthday."

And [name] rolled her eyes at her brother's childish antics.

[name] then looked to the left and realised that they were already pulling into the gates of Ryoutei Academy; which she could only sighed at as she saw the number of boys and girls standing outside of the entrance door. She then looked at Ruki; who then nodded at Kou.

"Those who don't want to deal with the crowd, grab on."

And Shu, [name], Yuma, Kanato, Reiji and Subaru grabbed on to each other except for the others; and teleported out of the limousine and appeared at the back of the academy.

"Less trouble." Reiji spoke out as he pushed him his glasses.

* * *

"Kou-san! Where's [name]-san?"

"Kyahhh, Raito-kun! Notice me!"

"Ayato-kun!"

"Azusa-san!"

"Oi, pancake! Don't get lost in here." Ayato yelled out to Yui, which Yui then quickly closed the gap between him and her; and Ayato grabbed hold of her arm roughly yet in a loving manner. Yui definitely didn't notice the blush on his face.

"Nfufu, bitch-chan~ I'll play with you later." Raito whispered into Yui's ear.

"Oi, get away from her! She belongs to Yours Truly!"

* * *

"CRAP!" [name] thought to herself as she ran down the hallway as fast as she could.

"[NAME]-SAN!"

"[NAME]-SENPAI!"

How she hated it when people don't know how annoying they are when it comes to such occasions. She continued to run, and soon ran past her group of haters; which one of them quickly stuck out her foot causing her to fall down and land on her face with a loud thud. The haters then snickered and started to _tease_ her.

"Need help?"

"Oh wait, I think she looks best flat on the floor."

"Clumsy ones don't deserve to be in the center of attention."

[name] then pushed herself up, and immediately her vampire senses started to tingle slightly. She felt a liquid following down her nose, and she touched it; blood. Immediately her eyes flashed red; but thankfully her hair had covered it so that nobody could see it as her head was down. She quickly stood up and ran off; bolting straight out of the back of the academy.

"Weirdo."

* * *

"Someone… Help…" she thought to herself as she tried to control her vampire senses. It was funny that whenever she smelt her own blood; her senses go out of control. There was once when she drank her own blood and went berserk; but thankfully the brothers had helped her out.

 _*CRASH*_

 _[name] knelt in front of the broken pile of plates; glass shards had flown everywhere. She sighed as she started to pick them up one by one, placing them carefully into a trashbag._

" _[name]?!"_

 _Kou had startled [name], causing her to accidentally grip tightly on the glass shard that she was holding; eventually a deep cut was formed, and blood was oozing out nonstop. Almost immediately, [name]'s eyes flashed red and she lifted her hand to lick away her wasted blood. Soon the bleeding stopped, but she was just about to plunge her own fangs into her own hand until…_

" _[name]! Stop that!"_

" _I taste… Sweet…" [name] thought to herself as she licked her own wrist._

" _Idiot! It's poisonous when you drink your own blood!"_

" _Ah…? But I taste sweet… I like my blood…" [name] thought to herself once more before plunging her fangs into her own wrist, causing Kou to scream and slap her hard on the face._

" _What happened?!" Ruki yelled as he entered the kitchen and was shocked to see a crying [name] holding her cheek, and blood trickling down from her own wrist._

" _Ruki! [name] drank her own blood!"_

" _Why did you drink your own blood?!"_

 _But [name] didn't answer for she felt extremely sick in her stomach. And almost immediately she felt a burning sensation in her chest, and she felt that it had tightened; causing her to have difficulty to breathe. She held her chest with one hand and the other holding her head, trying her best to breathe properly._

" _What the fuck is going on in he- [NAME]?!" and Yuma immediately rushed to [name]'s side and held her by the shoulders. He saw that she was having extreme difficulty to breathe properly; and then he noticed her bloodied wrist._

" _B-Blood tablets! Where's her blood tablets?!" Yuma yelled, and Kou immediately teleported into [name]'s room and teleported back to the kitchen after he quickly grabbed hold of the medicine box that held her blood tablets. He immediately grabbed hold of a cup and dropped two tablets into it._

" _Come on, hurry up and dissolve!" Kou muttered, and the moment it dissolved finished into a red liquid, he quickly poured it into [name]'s mouth which was being held opened by both Yuma and Ruki._

 _[name] then swallowed the blood, and she slowly started to breathe in a normal manner, her heart rate was slowly going back to normal and she didn't feel sick in the stomach; nor did she feel her chest tightening one bit._

" _[name]… You… Shouldn't… Be… Doing… That…" she heard Azusa's voice coming from in front, and she turned to look at him in the eyes; where a worried pair of eyes met with a pair of tired eyes._

" _Baka, don't you know it's poisonous to drink your own blood?!"_

" _Come on, stop scolding her already! I already slapped her just now!"_

" _I'm going to punish you Kou, even though you did it for her own good."_

" _EH?!"_

"Blood tablet… Where is it…" [name] thought to herself as she fumbled in her uniform's pockets, trying to find her medicine box that held her blood tablet. She was going to be out of control pretty soon; and she herself doesn't know what she will do if she doesn't drink the blood tablet.

"Blood… Blood… I need… Blood…" [name] thought to herself, and she looked down at her own wrist where the blood from her nose had dripped on. Her eyes soon flashed blood red once more as she lifted her wrist up to her mouth, and extending her tongue. She was just about to lick the blood away when…

"Ew, she's really a weirdo!"

"Look at her, licking her blood like as if she's a vampire."

And [name] stopped in her actions as she looked up, her eyes still flashing red; causing the duo in front of her to gasp in shock as one clutched tightly onto a medicine box that clearly belonged to [name].

"You're a freak!" one of the duo shouted, and [name] then lunged forward trying to grab hold of the medicine box, but the duo just had to dodge and started to tease her.

"What's this? Are you that much of a freak that you have to take medicine?"

"Why not you stay in a mental hospital instead? Weirdo!"

"Here, catch!" and the girl shouted and threw it to the boy, who caught it perfectly.

"You suck; you can't even catch me. You freak!" the boy yelled out and laughed, walking backwards until he bumped into a sturdy body.

"How annoying…"

And the duo immediately turned to look at who had spoked, and immediately quivered in fear. [name] was just kneeling on the ground, shaking extremely terribly as she tried to stop herself from lifting her wrist up to her mouth.

"Your joke has gone a little too far…"

"Who do you think you are standing up for that freak?!"

"Freak? Oh… But apparently that f _reak_ you're bullying is someone extremely precious to me."

And then screams were heard, and blood was splattered everywhere as the duo soon laid on the ground; dead. With their hearts ripped out, and a few of their toes bitten off.

"Disgusting blood…" [name]'s saviour spat out and he clutched [name]'s medicine box tightly in his hand and made his way towards where [name] was kneeling. He immediately stopped when he heard the familiar sound of blood being drank; and he stared at [name].

Her wrist, was at her mouth; and she was drinking her blood.

"[name]!" and Shu immediately pulled her arm away from her mouth.

"Ah…? Shu…?" [name] thought to herself and she smiled slightly. She felt sick in the stomach; just like that one time. Her chest tightening and she was having extreme difficulty in breathing.

"You're not supposed to be drinking your own blood! It's poisonous!" and Shu shook [name] hard, trying to get her to look at him.

"What's going on here?" and Shu immediately turned to see that Reiji was behind him.

"Reiji, help." Shu asked, and Reiji stared in shock. Even Shu was shocked by his own actions; but he didn't care. His world was in his hands; and she was about to die from her own blood poisoning.

"Give her the blood tablets, now!" Reiji yelled, and Shu immediately let go of [name] and grabbed out two blood tablets from the medicine box; that's when he realized that there wasn't a single available container for him to place the blood tablets in.

"Idiot, put it in your mouth and let it dissolve then transfer it to her!" Reiji yelled.

And Shu immediately shove both the blood tablets into his mouth, feeling the tablet dissolving into the red liquid that all vampires love; he had to really control himself from drinking the blood. He then opened [name]'s mouth slightly, and placed his mouth over hers, lips touching; transferring the warm red liquid into her. [name] then swallowed it, and her breathing soon steadied; and her heart rate was back to normal. He then took a look at [name], and smiled softly; but his smile soon turned into a frown when he realised something…

[name] had fainted.

* * *

"Care to explain what had happened?" Ruki asked as he sat beside [name] on her bed, stroking her hair.

"Blood poisoning." Was all that Reiji had said; and Ruki stopped stroking her hair.

"Again?!" Kou yelled as he gripped tightly on [name]'s hand.

"Baka, you're going to cause her to have bad blood circulation if you grip her hand that tight." Yuma scolded as he yanked Kou away from his sister; clearly worried was painted all over his face and voice as well.

"But… How… Did… She… End… Up… Getting… Hurt…?" Azusa asked as he sat at the foot of [name]'s bed.

"Shu." Reiji called out, and Shu who was busy lying down on the sofa in [name]'s room; opened one of his eyes and looked at Reiji.

"She was tripped by the one of the mortals in the hallways. Her nose was bleeding and then she fled. I followed her blood scent and soon found her getting taunted by a pair of mortals that I soon killed off."

"Mortals are so fucking troublesome." Yuma sneered as he looked at [name] with an extremely worried look.

* * *

"It's true! I saw her! She fucking had fangs and blood red eyes; and she was drinking her own blood!"

"You're lying, even though she's a freak; she can't be a vampire!"

"But it's true! She even killed Aima and Taka!"

"NO WAY!"

"She's dangerous!"

Rumours and gossips were soon spreading like wildfire in the academy; apparently someone had stumbled upon the scene where [name] was drinking her own blood. But he or she didn't see Shu at all; but noticed the bloodied corpses on the floor. Not realising a certain blue haired vampire hunter was listening to their conversations.


	8. Stalker

[name] felt extremely uneasy the moment the limousine turned into the driveway of Ryoutei Academy. She felt as if she was being watched, and she looked through the window to actually spot a black figure moving in the shadows behind the trees. She shook it off though, thinking it was just her imagination. She sighed in her mind as the limousine came to a stop, and the chauffeur came and opened the door for them to exit;

The first to exit was always Shu, followed by Ruki, Reiji, Kou, Ayato, Kanato, Raito, Yuma, [name], Azusa and lastly Subaru. It was always a habit to let the ones older than you to leave the vehicle first, and [name] was extremely glad that she was around in the middle; for she couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched.

[name] then started to follow the brothers closely; but stopping right before she walked through the door. She then quickly turned her head and sure she did spot a glimpse of blue hair disappearing behind a wall…

"It can't be…" [name] thought to herself as she shook her head, and turned to walk through the door.

"I must be imagining things…" [name] continued to think to herself when all of a sudden an egg was thrown at her, hitting her right on her uniform; it smelt pretty bad and [name] immediately knew it was a rotten egg.

"Get lost you creep!"

"You disgusting freak!"

And the students in the hallway started to hurl rotten food at her, and [name] quickly raised her arms and covered herself; trying her best to shield herself from everything. That's when she realised that the sounds of food splattering had ceased, and she opened her eyes slowly to notice that Yuma and Shu had stood in front of her.

"Troublesome mortals…" Shu muttered out and yawned.

"Tch. Looks like they don't know how to dispose rubbish the proper way."

* * *

[name] sighed as she looked at herself in mirror in the girls' bathroom. Her uniform was ruined, and Ruki had managed to get a new set for her on such a short notice. She grabbed hold of some paper towels and drenched them slightly with the water from the running tap, and cleaned her face. She then changed into the fresh set of uniform, and when she looked into the mirror again; she swore that she did saw someone with blue hair leaving the bathroom in a quick manner.

"Dammit…" [name] thought to herself as she saw the bathroom door shutting.

* * *

[name] couldn't help but feel chills running up her spine as she sat her usual seat in her classroom; but everybody had decided to ditch class for that day; or rather for the rest of the school years for they feared her; which [name] clearly didn't know that her secret about being a vampire was let out of the bag already.

But the thing was, a blue haired boy who sat right at the back of the class, in the same column as her was staring intently into her back, as if he was putting holes through her body. [name] shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed her earphones and plugged them into her ears while she started to write down her notes for her studies.

She was busy writing down her notes when all of a sudden she felt someone just behind her; her head immediately snapped back and her eyes made contact with violet eyes. That's when she realised that blue haired boy was just behind her, watching her every move. She then removed one of her earphones and wrote down on a piece of paper for him;

" **Do you need something?"**

Which the boy shook his head and stormed off from the classroom, leaving [name] rather surprised at his actions. She then shrugged her shoulders as she placed her earphones back into her ears and blasted the music; continuing with where she had stopped at.

But she didn't realise that the blue haired boy was watching her every move from outside.

* * *

"[name]? Why are you still up? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ruki asked as he entered [name]'s room to find her still at her study desk with the lights on; scribbling away on her notebook. Her textbooks were in front of her; all left opened at certain pages which she will refer to occasionally.

" **Apparently I'm on my own from now on. The teachers haven't been coming to class during lesson time; and the students who were supposed to be in the same class as me kept ditching school."**

"That's strange… I didn't expect the teachers who had resigned to be your teachers; did something happened?"

" **I don't know. The moment I entered school today, the students called me a freak and told me to get lost."**

"Troublesome mortals…"

" **I need your help though."**

"What is it?"

" **Can you explain to me about this theory?"**

"Sure."

* * *

[name] opened her eyes slowly, and then immediately shield her eyes with her arm. Blinking slowly to adjust to the brightness; she then rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep and stretched in her bed. She then sat up and swung her legs off her bed and stood up; heading out of her room and towards the bathroom to wash up.

She sighed as she removed her clothes and quickly stepped foot into the shower; turning on both the cold and hot water, adjusting the temperature and enjoyed the soothing feeling of the water running down her naked body…

.

.

.

[name] immediately shut the water as her eyes widened; she clearly sensed someone in the bathroom with her, but she looked around and saw nobody. With a scowl on her face she dried herself as quickly as possible and put on a fresh set of clothes before leaving the bathroom. She then quickly made her way back to her room and flung her room door opened. Sure enough, she spotted a figure disappearing from her balcony.

"What the fuck is going on…" [name] thought to herself as she shut her balcony doors and locked it. She was certain that she had locked it the night before; how could it be opened? [name] then turned to look at her bed, that's when she realised a stalk of lily was placed on her bed, along with an envelope.

Curiosity got the better of her as she reached for the lily and envelope. She then opened the envelope and started to read the letter;

 _Dear Mukami [name]_

 _You might not know me; but I know all about you. Your secret, your blood desire; the ugly beast that you are. Don't worry, I'll put an end to your miserable life soon. Just wait for me, and you'll join the one whom you caused his life to end in an inhumanly manner._

– _The Reason of Your Death_

[name] then looked at the lily and that's where she noticed the white petals were drenched in red substance, a substance that she knows too well; and adores. Blood. But this blood, was a different smell from human blood; and she too knew that it wasn't human blood. She knew what blood it was, for she had smelt her own blood; vampire blood.

[name] then crushed the letter and took a lighter; lighting the letter and lily both on fire. She then watched it burned away, turning into nothing but ashes as she gritted her fangs, sneering slightly at the sight before her. She then threw herself onto her bed, and gripped the sheets tightly; slightly tearing them with the amount of force she had used.

"It's time for me to protect myself." She thought to herself.

* * *

[name] poked at the plate of food before her; after receiving such a _wonderful_ gift from her stalker, she had completely lost her appetite. She frowned slightly at the food as she stabbed it hard enough, causing the plate beneath it to split into two, and the knife to get stuck into the table.

"Oi! What medicine did you take? You're like having that albino's strength in you!" Yuma spoke up, and that's when [name] realised what she had done. She then took hold of the knife and lifted it up with ease.

"Nfufu, doll-chan; were you out with another male vampire? You smell a little different today~" Raito spoke out as he took a whiff of [name]'s sent when he stood behind her chair.

" **Cut the crap, Raito. I'm in no mood to entertain your sorry ass of an excused vampire."**

And those actions caused the entire dining table to erupt in laughter as they watched Raito fuming with anger.

"DOLL-CHAN, YOU'RE BEING MEAN!"

* * *

 _Meet me at the back of the school if you want to find out who I really am. Don't worry, I won't kill you like how I stated in the letter from before. Honestly I'm in love with you, how your eyes shine whenever you took notes diligently. How your flows when the wind blows; maybe we could get to know each other a little more?_

– _The Reason of Your Death_

[name] crushed the letter in her hand and disposed of it into the bin; she then walked out of her classroom and headed towards the back of the school; call her dumb, but she was determined to put an end to this game her little stalker had instore for her.

But she didn't realised a certain pair of light ocean blue eyes were following her every moves.


	9. Hurt

[name] slammed open the back door of the school; and walked straight out, allowing the door to slowly shut by itself; but she definitely didn't notice the pair of light blue ocean eyes that had followed her out.

The moon was covered by the passing clouds; causing the area to be covered in pitch black.

She looked around, and soon spotted a figure standing behind her; and she whipped her body around, fully facing the figure before her. The clouds soon passed, revealing the half-moon above the duo; and also revealing the face of her supposedly stalker.

"Ara, you really came… [name]…"

And [name] stood staring at her very own blue haired classmate.

"It doesn't matter if you don't respond to me. I know what you and your disgusting vampire brothers did to _him_."

And that's when a switch in [name]'s mind was flicked.

Right before her, stood the very twin of the blue haired vampire hunter who had fallen in love with her back when she was in middle school. The very twin of the blue haired vampire hunter who found out that she was a vampire and tried to kill her. The very twin of the blue haired vampire hunter who is now dead thanks to her brothers.

[name] stared at the twin in front of her with wide opened eyes, and the twin just smirked at her.

"Ah… You remember already…"

And [name] backed away as the twin took a step forward, [name] followed suite; taking a step back.

*BANG*

And [name] felt pain shot through her body. She fell to the ground flat on her back, eyes wide opened as she clutched the wound in her chest.

"Ah shucks… I missed your heart… It's alright, the next shot; I won't miss."

And the twin raised his Bloody Rose once more and aimed for [name]'s heart.

"Someone… Save me…" [name] mouthed out, she was desperately straining her vocal cords.

"Someone… Save me…" [name] mouthed once more, shutting her eyes tightly as tears started to form, but no words came out.

"Goodbye. Enjoy your trip to hell, you filthy beast."

.

.

.

"HELP!"

*BANG*

.

.

.

[name] slowly opened her eyes, and was surprised to see that she was still alive; but the fact of her being hurt extremely and she was definitely going to die if she doesn't get blood straightaway. Her eyes shifted side to side and that's where she spotted a heart flying right before her eyes; and the sound of blood being sucked away. She then shifted her head slightly to the side and spotted a figure clutching onto another figure;

"W-Who a-are y-you…? [name] stuttered out.

The figure immediately dropped the other figure, and turned to look at [name]; his light ocean blue eyes widened in shock as he heard her voice. He soon stepped out of the dark into the moonlight, and [name] couldn't help but smile weakly at her saviour…


	10. Recovery

"W-Who a-are y-you…? [name] stuttered out.

"That voice…" Shu thought to himself.

He immediately stopped sucking the blood out of the blue haired vampire, and dropped his lifeless body onto the ground without a second thought. He turned his body; uniform covered in blood, and faced [name] fully in the dark. His light blue ocean eyes met with a pair of tired yet filled with pain brown eyes. He then stepped out slowly from the dark; into the moonlight, and he noticed [name] smiled weakly at him as she extended her hand out.

"S-S-Shu..." she mumbled out weakly, and Shu felt at peace in a way.

"My favourite music…" Shu thought to himself as he walked towards [name]'s lying figure.

"T-Thank you…" she mumbled out once more.

"I need to hear more of it…" Shu mumbled to himself as he picked [name] up and held her tightly to his chest.

"T-Thank you…" she mumbled once more, and Shu shifted her body so that she was standing up straight, but her head was leaning on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly; and pulled her closer; their bodies touching without any spaces in between them.

"Drink my blood. Recover." He demanded in such a gentle manner, and [name] shook her head as she smiled softly…

"It's okay… T-T-The…" and almost immediately her vampire instincts kicked in. Her eyes flashed red; and her fangs were craving badly for blood. Without a single warning, she plunged her fangs into Shu's neck; and started to drink.

As she withdrew from Shu's neck, he pulled himself away slightly and wiped the blood trail from her mouth with his fingers; and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry that I took so long…"

"Shu… I missed you…"

* * *

" _Hey Shu! Why do you look so upset?" Edgar called out as he sat beside Shu at the riverbank._

" _It's my mother again…" Shu mumbled out as he hugged his knees._

" _Ah.. Tough life huh? Anyway, I want you to meet someone!" and then Edgar turned and beckoned for someone to come out from her hiding spot._

" _And I realised something, I didn't introduce myself! My name's Edgar, and this is my twin sister; [name]!" And Edgar gestured towards a girl who looks exactly like him, except she definitely had boobs; and her hair was longer but neater than Edgar's._

" _H-Hello…" [name] mumbled out as she shifted uncomfortable as Shu stared at her with his mouth left hanging opened wide._

" _Oi, Shu! Don't be rude, say hi!"_

" _O-Oh, hello there! I'm Sakamaki Shu."_

" _Y-You're kind of cute… So you're the reason why Edgar always returns home late in the evening." [name] spoke out a little more comfortable than before._

" _Don't tell mum or dad okay?" Edgar spoke out with a pout, and [name] giggled as she latched herself onto her twin brother's back and gave him a peck on the cheek._

" _Of course I won't!"_

* * *

" _Happy birthday Shu!" the twins cried out as they handed a box full of holes to the blonde in front of them. Shu then carefully opened the present, and his eyes widened with happiness and shock._

" _T-Thank you! He's so adorable!" and Shu held out the puppy that Edgar and [name] had got for him._

" _Heh, take good care of him alright?" Edgar spoke._

" _Aye! He has light ocean blue eyes just like yours, that's why we picked him!" [name] added on._

 _All of a sudden the twins were pulling into a tight hug, and soon they wrapped their arms around each other forming some sort of a trio hug;_

" _Y-You guys are the best presents as well!"_

* * *

" _What's wrong?" [name] asked as she squatted beside the sad looking Shu, placing her violin carefully on the ground, leaning against her thigh._

" _Family… As Usual…" Shu mumbled out with a sad pout on his face._

" _Never mind that, I'll play for you something!" and [name] picked up the violin and started to play a song for the sad looking Shu before her. Shu swayed towards the tune she had played, and he couldn't help but admire how well [name] was playing; and how beautiful she looked when she was playing the violin._

" _Oi, [name]! That's where you were! I was looking for you!" Edgar called out, and [name] stopped and turned to see that her brother had brought three apples, one for her, one for Shu, as well as one for himself._

" _[name], will you play for me whenever I'm sad?" Shu asked shyly as he held the apple in his hand, and [name] couldn't help but smile as she bit into the juicy apple that Edgar had tossed to her._

" _Sure!"_

" _That's going to cost ya, Shu!" Edgar chuckled out._

" _Eh?"_

* * *

" _Here you go!" [name] held out an apple towards Shu, who was sniffling by the river as always._

" _T-Thank you…"_

" _No problem! Edgar picked it out, so it should be sweet!"_

" _[NAME]! DID YOU STEAL MY APPLES AGAIN?!"_

 _[name] then giggled and nodded as Edgar came by with a basket on his head filled to the brim with apples. He then sighed and lightly kicked her on the butt as a form of affection, and then set the basket of apples down onto the ground._

" _Eat as many as you want. We've got plenty." Edgar spoke to Shu._

* * *

" _Hey, Shu. We need to go; our village is in danger." Edgar explained as he grabbed hold of [name] and pulled her up onto her feet in a haste manner._

" _What happened?"_

" _It's burning down!"_

 _Shu saw Edgar and [name] both trying their best to fight away the pain that they're feeling on the inside of them. He clearly could see that [name] was about to break down anytime soon as she clutched onto Edgar's arm extremely tightly. And they started to run towards their village._

" _No, don't go! Don't leave me alone! It's dangerous! Edgar, [name]!"_

" _Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it!" both Edgar and [name] yelled out to Shu as they continued to run down towards their village._

" _Edgar, [name]!" and then they're no longer in his sight._

[name]'s eyes shot opened as the memories went back into place in her head. She then rubbed her forehead slightly before sitting up, and that's when she realised her chest was bandaged beneath her clothes. She then looked around and realised that she was back at home in her own bedroom.

"[name], you're awake!" and she immediately turned to look and that's when she realised Edgar was sitting on the sofa the entire time, holding his jar of sugar cubes.

"E-E-Edgar?" she stuttered out.

"YOU CAN TALK!? OH DEVIL, THIS IS GREAT NEWS! Wait, Edgar? No, I'm Yuma! Your twin brother?" Edgar started to explain, and [name] pout slightly.

"Baka… Your past name was Edgar." She mumbled out, and Edgar stared at her in confusion. [name] then felt Edgar hugging her tightly as he cried into her shoulder, which she then hugged him back tightly and stroke his head.

"Ne, Yuma…" [name] mumbled out as she stroked his hair.

"Yes?"

"Drink my blood."

"What? No way! You're lacking of-."

"Just do it."

And Edgar hesitantly licked her neck and plunged his fangs into her neck; drinking her blood. Soon memories started to flow into his mind; and his very own memories were unlocked in his very own mind. Bits and pieces were soon falling into place. Edgar then withdrew his fangs from [name]'s neck, and [name] smiled faintly at him.

"Do you remember already?" she asked.

"Yeah… I do…"

* * *

*CRASH*

"DAMMIT, RAITO! QUICK LEAVING YOUR PORN MAGAZINES ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

"Nfufu, admit it~ You like it as well~"

"DAMMIT, QUIT BEING A PERVERT!"

"OI, SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"SHUT IT YOU ALBINO!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BLONDIE!"

And [name] muttered curses under her breath as she walked down the hallway; heading in the direction of where the fight was going on. She sighed and looked down at her own body as she still felt rather weak.

"You shouldn't be walking around too much, [name]."

[name] then turned and pout slightly at the man infront of her; Sakamaki Shu.

"But I can't possibly stay in my room for like, forever?" [name] questioned back as she walked towards Shu, who just simply followed her towards where the fight was still ongoing.

"I missed you too." Shu spoke, and [name] stopped in her track as a blush crept up onto her face.

"S-S-Shut up!"

"Eh? Are you thinking about _stuffs_ you lewd woman?"

"Only idiots like you think that way!" and [name] huffed and turned on her heels and quickly walked away from the smirking Shu.

* * *

"Nfufu, hello doll-chan! Glad to see that you're still alive~" Raito chuckled out, and [name] rolled her eyes at him. She then realised that everybody had gathered in the living room, checking out what the commotion was all about.

"[name], are you feeling alright?" Ruki asked and [name] nodded in response.

"You do realised that we are all not allowed to attend school anymore, don't you?" Reiji spoke as he pushed his glasses up with a dissatisfied look on his face. [name] then smirked slightly as she shrugged her shoulders as Reiji sighed, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Oi, Pancake! Give me your blood! Yours Truly demands for it!" Ayato yelled at Yui, and Yui flinched slightly. [name] sighed as she saw Yui shuffling her feet towards Ayato and he drank her blood right in front of [name]. She definitely had an irk mark on her forehead, and Reiji was about to speak when she just decided to surprise everybody by cutting in…

"Ayato, please do your personal things in your own quarters!"

And the room fell silent. Everybody was staring at her in shock except for Yuma and Shu; who both had smirks on their faces as they hi-fived each other.

"[n-n-name]? I-Is that really you?" Kou stammered.

"Of course it's me, Kou! Your one and only, [name]-chan~"

"OH MY DEVIL, THIS IS A MIRACLE!" Kou yelled out as he ran and pulled [name] into an extremely tight hug.

"C-Can't breathe!" and she frantically waved her arms around, and Ruki quickly pulled Kou off of her.

"This is great, [name]!" Ruki commented as he ruffled her hair.

"Great, because now I you can know whether I'm being sarcastic or not!"

"[NAME]!"

* * *

"Fucking stupid carrot, why won't you come out; dammit!" [name] yelled as she tried to pull the carrot out. Edgar stared at her with amusement in his eyes as he saw how much [name] was struggling with the carrot.

"You're weak!" he yelled out.

"Shut up, you apple eating asshole!" she yelled back, and pulled with all her might; and the carrot finally decided to pop out from its ground; causing her to fly back and landing extremely hard on her bottom on the hard ground.

"Well, I enjoyed that little bit of show you put on. Since it's been 9 years ever since I heard that lovely voice of yours." Edgar called out, and [name] hurled the carrot at his head.

"Oh shut up you!"

"We should ask Shu to join us; we could use some bonding." Edgar thought out loud, and [name] rolled her eyes.

"Knowing him after coming to live with them? He is lazy as fuck! No way will he-."

"You were saying?" and [name] immediately shut her mouth as both Edgar and her turned to look at the person who had just spoken; Sakamaki Shu.

"Speak of the devil~ Look who's here~" Edgar teased, and [name] hurled another carrot at his head.

"S-Shut up!"

"Aww, is my sister blushing?"

"Don't you dare start, Edgar!"

"Oh, I'm so scared~"

"DAMMIT EDGAR!"

"Alright, alright! I'll stop! Shu, come help us will ya?"

And Shu stared at them and smirked slightly. He was wearing a simple white shirt, and brown pants, his MP3 still in place at the same area.

"Alright, what should I be doing?"

"Picking [name] up from the ground."

"EDGAR!"

"Kidding, kidding! Could you help by picking out the potatoes?"

"Er… I think I'll opt for the first option…" Shu mumbled, and [name] blushed badly.

"SHU!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. [NAME], YOUR FACE IS AS RED AS A TOMATO!"

"SHUT IT, EDGAR!" and [name] hurled a tomato at his face, causing it to splatter.

"THAT WAS A GOOD TOMATO!"

"IT SURE IS, AND I'VE PUT IT TO GOOD USE!"

"YOU BETTER START RUNNING!"

"SHU SAVE ME!"

And Edgar started to chase [name] around, and she started to run away. She then grabbed the hose and sprayed the water straight at Edgar; causing him to get wet, as well as Shu. Shu then growled in a playful manner and lunged forward at the same time with Edgar, both of them tackling [name] to the ground; and the hose sprayed upwards, causing all of them to get wet together. The trio couldn't help but laugh at each other at how dirty all of them were.

"Thank you all, for coming back to me." Shu spoke out all of a sudden between the laughter; and both Edgar and [name] pulled him into a tight hug.

"Baka."

*SPLAT*

[name] had threw a pile of mud right into both Edgar and Shu's face; and she erupted into a loud laughter as she kicked her legs up in the air, her back on the now muddy ground.

"Oh no she has done it." Edgar mumbled as he wiped away the mud from his face.

"Definitely did." Shu added on and he turned to look at Edgar; and they both smirked at each other.

[name] stopped laughing as soon as she realised that both Edgar and Shu were standing up and smirking at her in a devilishly manner…

.

.

.

"ATTACK!" Edgar yelled.

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU THREE COVERED IN MUD?!" both Reiji and Ruki ask-yelled at the same time.

"She started it!" Edgar called out and pointed at [name], which she just stuck her tongue out in response.

"And since when did this Gokutsubushi got along with the both of you!?" Reiji ask in shock.

"They remember everything already, Reiji." Shu spoke in a bored manner, and [name] nudged him hard in his chest.

"Be nice!" she muttered out, and Shu pout slightly at her; causing her to giggle.

"Is this what I think it is?" Ruki ask-whispered to Edgar, who just nodded with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"DAMMIT, SAKAMAKI SHU! STOP SNATCHING MY BED, YOU BLOODY MUSIC FREAK LAZY ASSHOLE!"

"So noisy…"

"GET OFF!"

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY, MOVE IT MISTER!"

"NO!"

"DAMMIT [NAME] THAT HURT! WHY DID YOU KICK ME OFF THE BED?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE IN MY BED YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE!"

"HOW RUDE!"

"DEAL WITH IT!"

"I WILL, I MISSED 9 YEARS OF YOUR BULLSHIT!"

"DON'T WORRY LOVE, YOU'LL GET MANY MORE OF THIS BULLSHIT!"

"OH REALLY?"

"SHUT UP ALREADY AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"SHUT UP EDGAR!"

"DAMMIT ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"


	11. Confession

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song's lyrics that has been used in this chapter!

* * *

[name] groaned slightly as the sunlight shone through her windows and directly onto her face. She quickly used her arm to cover her eyes, and that's when she realised that she felt someone beside her on the bed. She immediately sat up and turned to look at who it was; and glared at the very sleeping prince beside her; Sakamaki Shu.

"Bloody bastard." [name] muttered out loud enough, as she totally knew Shu could hear her.

"Language…" he mumbled out as he sneakily opened one of his light ocean blue eyes, and smirked at the sight before him. A [name], wearing nothing but a simple nightgown, and one of the strap had fallen from her shoulder. Her hair was in a mess, but that made her even more sexy; and Shu smirked even more when [name] tilted her head to one side.

"What are you smirking at you little sick bas-." And she was immediately cut off when she felt her back hitting her mattress, and the bed had sunk a little more. She was laid flat on her back, with both her wrists being gripped firmly by Shu, and he straddled himself on her hips, causing her the inability to move. He then shifted his face closer to [name]'s face, their nose almost touching….

.

.

.

"THE FUCK YOU DOING, SAKAMAKI SHU! GET OFF OF ME!"

* * *

"You didn't have to hit me so hard, [name]." Shu spoke out lazily while he held his cheek that has been slapped pretty hard by [name] just a few minutes ago.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place." [name] replied flatly, and Shu could only smirk.

"Still the same feisty girl."

"Shut it."

"Make me."

"DAMMIT YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

"What's all this ruckus about?" Ruki asked as he spotted the duo entering the dining room; where both he and Reiji were setting up the table for breakfast, with Azusa and Kanato already seated.

"Mr. I Like to Snatch [name]'s Bed here, decided to be an asshole. That's what." [name] spoke out and glared daggers at Shu who just smirked in response as he made his way towards his seat.

"Language, [name]." Ruki called out as he set down the final plate.

"MORNING, [NAME]-CHAN~" Kou called out as he skipped into dining room with a pair of annoyed looking vampires; Edgar and Subaru.

"Morning, Kou-nii!" [name] called out as she gave Kou his usual morning hugs; definitely not noticing the glare that Shu was giving when [name] made body contact with Kou.

"Shut it, Kou. You're so noisy." Edgar roared out as he walked towards [name], who quickly wrapped herself around Yuma's body and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Morning." And Edgar lifted her up with ease and pecked her on the forehead.

"Sometimes, the both of you act like couples instead of siblings." Subaru muttered out.

"We're the inseparable twins. In case you didn't realise that." Edgar commented as [name] stuck a tongue out at Subaru, clearly annoying him.

"Inseparable twin?" Kanato asked as he cocked his head to one side.

"When a normal family that has twins; it's either a blessing or a curse. The inseparable twins are a blessing; where the twins get along with each other extremely well and dote one another. It is also said that they will bring luck to the family." Reiji spoke as he took his seat.

"What about the curse?" Ayato asked as he had heard the first part of Reiji's explanation the moment he entered the dining room with Raito.

"Vampire hunter families are prone to the cursed twins, and sometimes if the normal family is unlucky; they might get it as well. The cursed twins are basically twins that are born, but one is weaker than the other. Some might get along, but most of the time they don't; and someday one of the twins, usually the stronger one will turn into a cannibal and devour his or her own twin." [name] continued as she sat down at her seat.

"Sakamaki Raito, before I stab you with a knife; you better get your filthy hands away from [name] this instance." Kou threatened while holding a knife in his hand as he noticed Raito was making inappropriate gesture with his hands at [name].

"So mean~"

"SHUT IT!"

* * *

"What's this?" Edgar thought to himself as he found a music book lying in [name]'s room. He then bent down slightly and picked it up, flipping through the pages of the music book.

"Eh? This doesn't look like [name]'s handwriting…" Edgar mumbled to himself as he continued to flip through the music book.

"Is this a music book, or a journal?" Edgar thought to himself as he continued to flip through the pages and plop himself onto [name]'s bed, his body weight sinking the mattress down in a slight manner. He then turned and laid flat on his stomach while he continued to read the contents of the supposedly music book.

" _I met Edgar today, and he introduced me to his twin sister! They both really look alike, and I kind of developed a small crush on his sister…"_

"Eh? This must be Shu's…" Edgar mumbled out as he flipped to the next page.

" _Today; Edgar and [name] brought me apples! Or rather [name] stole some apples from Edgar when he wasn't looking and gave it to me. I must say, Edgar's hand-picked apples always taste the best."_

"Woah…" Edgar mumbled out as he flipped the next page.

" _I don't know what's wrong with me. My heart raced in a fast manner when [name] started to play a violin piece for me when she knew I was sad. And the hug that I got from her, I think I'm really in love with her. I want to see her smile, hear her laughter. Her voice is like music to my ears!"_

"Woah, woah, woah. Shu wrote this? Wow, he's definitely in love. What about now though?" Edgar thought out loudly as he shut the book and stood up from [name]'s bed. He then turned and stared in shock as his pair of brown eyes immediately met with a pair of light ocean blue eyes.

"I was looking for that." Shu spoke as he eyed his music book, which was actually a hidden journal.

"You dropped it here in the first place." Edgar argued back and shoved the book into Shu's chest.

"And to answer your question, I'm still in love with her." Shu mumbled out.

"BAKA. AS IF I'LL LET YOU HAVE HER!" Edgar yelled and pout. He then sighed and shook his head, smiling widely and soon laughter came out from his mouth.

"Baka, go and confess to her then." Edgar spoke out as he punched Shu in the stomach.

"It's not easy, I don't know if she feels the same way as me." Shu mumbled out as he made his way towards [name]'s bed; and laid himself there, shutting his eyes. Edgar then rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, plopping himself onto it; just beside Shu.

"That's not like you Shu. Where's that sadistic vampire?" Edgar spoke as he jabbed his finger into Shu's side hard, causing Shu to yelp in surprise and somewhat pain as well.

"When it comes to her, I'm just a timid vampire." Shu mumbled as he sat up.

"Here's some advice, Neet. Either you confess to her, or lose her." Edgar roared out and quickly teleported out of [name]'s room, into the garden where [name] was busy planting seeds for the next harvest.

"IT'S NOT EASY. EDGAR!"

"Edgar? What happened? Why is Shu screaming your name?" [name] asked as she stood up and straightened her back after squatting for a good 45 minutes. She then proceeded to the next garden patch and grabbed the garden hose; turning the water on slightly and sprinkled the water over the patch.

"He's just being a coward." Edgar muttered as he grabbed the hose from [name] and started to water the other plants.

"Ne, I'm cooking today. What do you want to have for dinner?" [name] asked as she started to pull out the vegetables she will be needing for tonight's dinner.

"Nothing in particular… Maybe… Just not curry." Edgar muttered, and [name] could only giggle.

"You clearly know that the both us dislike curry. Don't be a baka!" [name] chided him in a cute manner before pulling out the potatoes from the ground, and placing it into the basket that was clearly about to be full to the brim.

* * *

"I SAID GET OUT, RUKI-NII!" [name] yelled as she shoves Ruki out of the kitchen in a harsh manner, and slamming the door right in his face; causing him to pale slightly at her sudden outburst. He sighed as he made his way towards the living room, and plop himself down onto the sofa, where Reiji was seated at the other side sipping on his cup of tea.

"Same thing happened to you?" Reiji asked as he placed a cup of tea in front of Ruki.

"Yeah… What's wrong with her today?" Ruki muttered as he grabbed hold of the cup of tea and sip on it, savouring the sweetness.

"KOU-NII! I SAID DON'T COME IN, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OFF TODAY; DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN COME DISRUPT ME WHEN I'M COOKING!"

And soon enough, Kou came into the living room pouting and throwing a little bit of temper as he threw himself onto the sofa opposite of where Ruki and Reiji were seated at.

"It's not fair! Why does Yuma get to stay with her, while I don't?!" Kou whined.

"Because Yuma knows what [name] wants to do, baka."

"RUKI!"

* * *

"IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME EVER SINCE I HAD [NAME]'S COOKING!" Kou cried out as he sat at the dining table; while both [name] and Edgar were busy setting the table up. [name] could only giggle at Kou's childish antics, and placed a bowl of rice before him.

"Kou-nii, please remember to share alright?" [name] spoke as she went towards the trolley to bring out a huge plate of grilled mackerel.

"It smells like heaven in here." Ruki spoke as he took his seat which was beside Kou.

"There's more though." [name] spoke as Edgar set a huge pot of meat and potato stew in the middle of the dining table.

"That's [name]'s best cooking!" Kou whined out as he made a grab for the huge pot of stew; only to get hit on the head hard by Ruki.

"Azusa, could you help me get the rest to come down for dinner?" [name] asked as she spotted Azusa peeking through the slightly opened door.

"Sure…"

"There's cucumber salad too!" Kou cried out as he held onto Ruki tightly, for fear that he might not be able to control himself and devour all the food in an instant.

* * *

"Why not you head out for a break instead, I'll do the washing." Ruki spoke as he ushered [name] out through the back door of the kitchen; her ending up in the garden full of white roses.

"Pfft. Stupid Ruki-nii." [name] mumbled to herself as she walked through the sweet scented white roses garden.

"Just do it already!"

"It isn't easy!"

And [name] heard a commotion going on from behind the bushes, and she decided to head over there.

"Dammit, stop beating around the bush!"

"We are behind a bush!"

"What the fuck?" [name] thought to herself as she saw a rather intimate scene before her; Edgar was lying flat on the floor on his back, with Shu straddled on his hip and his wrists being pinned on both sides of his head.

"Just do it already!" Edgar mumbled-yelled out.

"It isn't easy, dammit." Shu muttered.

"Woah." [name] called out, and the two boys before her turned to look, and they immediately turned beet red as they realised the position they were in.

"Didn't know you two were gay for each other." [name] called out with a giggle and took off running in the opposite direction, into the house once again.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"[NAME]!"

* * *

"Ne, Kou-nii. Are you… Angry at me?" [name] asked as she laid in Kou's bed, supporting herself with her elbows.

"Angry? What for?" Kou asked as he came out from his bathroom, a towel over his head.

"You can no longer be an idol, that is…" [name] mumbled out as she felt the empty spot beside her on the bed, sink down due to Kou's weight.

"Ah? No need to be angry." Kou spoke out as he started to ruffle his hair with the towel.

"Still… I'm sorry…" [name] mumbled, and all of a sudden she felt the weight beside her go all light; and suddenly two hands cupped her face.

"Baka. If it means you being safe, and I get to spend more time with the family; it's everything." Kou mumbled out as he pecked [name] on her forehead. Not realising a certain pair of light ocean blue eyes were staring at the duo from the balcony with jealousy obviously shown in them.

* * *

[name] pout as she made her way down the hallway, looking for a particular light ocean blue eyed vampire. She sighed as she checked his room to find it empty, and also his usual spots that she will always find him at were also empty. She puffed her cheeks out as she made a turn and walked passed a particular room that she has never set foot into before.

She stopped as she heard music coming from within; and it wasn't just any music. It was a song that she knew too well; a song that she had always sung to Shu whenever he cried, back when they were younger. She placed her ear against the door to listen better, and then she smiled softly; lightly singing the lyrics out.

"I still love you in my heart

Ai ni obieteta

Please tell me back in the days

Wasurenaide…"

[name] then smiled softly once more and pushed open the door.

She smiled at the sight before her; Shu playing the piano with his eyes closed, and the moonlight shining on him. She then quietly made her way over to the sofa that wasn't occupied in the room, and settled herself down there, elbows on her knees and she rested her head on her hands then.

"Please tell me why

Please tell me why

I'm still lovin' you in my heart

Isso keshi saritai kioku ga in my heart

Please tell me why

Please tell me why

I'm still lovin' you in my heart

Tashikana ashita yurari kieta in my heart baby...

It's only love I wanna be with you…"

And then Shu stopped playing as the song came to an end. [name] then smiled at him cutely, as he made his way over to where she was seated.

"You still remember that song huh? It really brings back memo-." And [name] stopped as she realised how close Shu was to her, and he had pushed her down onto the sofa; resting on her back. His arms on either side of her head as he leaned his face closer to hers. Blood immediately rushed towards [name]'s cheek and her face turned beet red. Her heartbeat sped up, and she couldn't help but breathe heavily.

"S-S-Shu?" [name] called out as she placed her hands against his chest.

"[name]…" Shu mumbled out, and then he closed the distance between them. Pressing his cold lips against hers, planting a soft kiss on them. [name]'s eyes widened in surprise at Shu's action, and she gripped tightly onto his shirt. When Shu broke the kiss, he swore that [name] looked so darn cute when she was all flustered and red.

"W-What was that for?!" [name] ask-yelled.

"I like – No, I love you. And I can't stand it when I'm not the one touching you, and the others are able to hug and kiss your cheeks or forehead. I hate that." Shu spoke out, and [name] could only gape in surprise.

"And now, you're mine." Shu whispered into her ear as he placed a kiss on her forehead, before settling himself directly on top of her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and his head against her chest; closing his eyes.

"Possessive perverted sadistic vampire. Yet clingy, and jealous as heaven when it comes to love." [name] mumbled with a soft smile on her face as she played with Shu's hair.

"I love you too."


	12. Hunted Down

"How the fuck do we find her?! She has already killed two of our vampire hunters!"

"I doubt that she was the one who killed her. It stated here in Rai's personal journal that Mukami [name] is an extremely quiet girl; even though she is mute. And the fact that she hardly mixes around, and only hangs out with her brothers."

"What about Kei's?"

"Kei's personal journal stated how Mukami [name] always keeps to herself in class despite being bullied for being mute. And… Lots of love confession in here, the same as Rai's…"

"Which means… Her brothers are the ones who killed them."

"Kekeke."

"I will appreciate if you stop laughing like that, Niro." And a man with short, slick brown hair with a few spikes sticking out; soon stepped out from the dark and stood by the duo who were so called bickering about what was going on.

"Are you able to track her down?"

"Definitely. Don't doubt the senses of a vampire."

* * *

" _You can't run away from us, poor little vampire…"_

" _We'll make you pay for what you've did to our teammates."_

" _ **Aren't you vampires too?!"**_

" _We're very different from you."_

" _Now be quiet, and embrace the death upon you."_

 _And the four half-vampire hunters brought out their anti-vampire weapons and pointed it straight at the bloodied [name] who was trapped helplessly in between them._

"NO STOP!" [name] cried out as she woke up with fear, her body shaking uncontrollably. The door to her room soon slammed opened, and she flinched slightly as she took a look at who had entered; Edgar.

"Edgar…" [name] cried out softly as her brother sat just beside her on her bed, pulling her into a tight hug. Rubbing her back up and down, and whispering comforting words to her;

"It's alright, it's just a bad dream. I'm here with you, nothing will happen to you." And [name] clung tightly onto Edgar's shirt, sobbing uncontrollably.

"T-They're coming…"

"Who?"

"The hunters…"

* * *

"For your information, we're perfectly safe." Reiji spoke as he pushed up his glasses; scanning the living room where everybody had gathered after Edgar had supposedly shouted for a sudden meeting regarding about [name]'s nightmare.

"Yeah, you can't just deem us in danger just because of one stupid dream." Ayato spoke as he pulled Yui into his lap.

"E-Edgar… Maybe they're right… Maybe I'm jus-." [name] spoke out softly while she tugged on Edgar's sleeve to get his attention; which he then shook it off roughly and stated out flatly;

"That's nonsense. Don't you remember about the dream you had? The one where our village caught fire? It happened didn't it?!" Edgar snapped, and [name] couldn't help but flinched slightly.

"Back off, Edgar. You're scaring her." Shu mumbled out as he shoves Edgar off of the sofa, and took his place, wrapping an arm around [name]'s waist and tugging her towards his body.

"Whatever, Neet. We just need to take precau-."

*CRASH*

The windows in the living room all shattered, causing broken shards to fly everywhere in the room; most of it scraping the skins of the vampires that were currently occupying the living room.

"Looks like we found them~" a taunting voice that was similar to Raito's was heard, and the whole group of vampires soon turned to look at the windows that were shattered. At each window, stood men dress in black coats, the collars high enough to cover their mouth, yet their eyes were glowing red. Kanato took a whiff of the air, and immediately started to growl;

"They smell terrible."

"Looks like we can make some vampire stew tonight, my lads." Said one of the men who pulled down his coat's collar slightly; revealing his face.

"Forgive our forgetfulness, I believe it's best to introduce ourselves no? So that they can remember our names when they go to hell." The same man spoke; and the other men soon laughed.

"Niro, and I'll be taking you; young lady." a man with short, slick brown hair with a few spikes sticking out; spoke as he pointed towards [name] who was being pushed back by Shu and Edgar.

"Kira, a pleasure to finally take down the troublemakers~" a man with long dark blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail spoke as he scanned the room; enjoying the view he was looking at.

"Arata." a tall, muscular young man with short, dark brown hair and droopy teal eyes spoke as he smirked at the way the vampires before him were acting.

"And then there's me! Kyo!" a man with silver hair and green eyes; along with a childish grin plastered on his face spoke out with a cheerful tone that made the other vampires in the house gag slightly.

"What do you want? Disgusting beings." Reiji spat out as he crossed his arms.

"Your hearts. Or rather, [name]'s heart." Arata spoke with total seriousness. And [name] stared.

* * *

"Come on, hurry up! They're gaining on us!" Ruki yelled as he ran ahead of the whole group of vampires that were being hunted. Shots were fired, and the vampires ducked every branches that came into view.

"Let's teleport, split up!" Reiji yelled; and almost immediately Shu grabbed onto [name] and teleported out. Reiji with Azusa; Ayato with Raito and Kanato; Kou with Ruki; Subaru with Edgar.

"Oh damn. Let's take our time to sniff them out lads. Our main target is Mukami [name]!"

* * *

"Shit." Shu muttered to himself as he scanned the surroundings; [name] cradled in his arm trying to catch her breath from all the running she had done previously.

"S-Shu… Where are we?" [name] asked once her breathing had steadied.

"I have no idea…" Shu mumbled. Surrounding them were hotels. Many hotels, as well as restaurants and mini food bars along the street. He then realised that [name] was acting a little strange, and he quickly looked down to realise that she was clutching onto his arm tightly; and he sniffed her. He smelt blood. Her blood. He quickly looked down to her knees and realised it was scraped badly to the point it was bleeding; and he definitely saw [name]'s eyes flashed red.

"Bear with it. Let's just check in to one of the hotels first, and get your wounds fixed." Shu quickly mumble out as he pulled [name] by the arm towards a random hotel. Not realising what kind of hotel it was.

"Give us a room for the night." Shu demanded the clerk at the counter; and almost immediately the clerk who was a female blushed furiously as she realised how attractive Shu was. [name] definitely saw her eyeing Shu in an inappropriate manner; and she quickly whispered something into Shu's ears; causing him to stare at her with a questioning look. He then shrugged his shoulders and pulled [name] in for a long passionate kiss; causing the clerk at the counter to pout at the scene before her.

"Enjoy your stay at our love hotel!" the clerk forced out from her mouth as she handed Shu the keys. Shu then quickly brought [name] towards the hotel lift, bringing them up to their room level and entering their room with haste.

"Love hotel? Shu, I didn't know you were that impatient." [name] mumbled out as her eyes flashed red once more when she smelt her own blood.

"Shut up. Now sit on the bed." Shu shoved her towards the bed, causing her to stumble slightly. She sighed and clenched her fists tightly as she sat down; looking at her own legs. She quickly closed her eyes when she felt the temptation to drink her own blood once more. Suddenly she felt a wet sensation along her knees, and she opened one of her eyes to look. That's when her face turned bright red as she saw Shu licking her knees. Her wounds immediately closed and she no longer smelt her own blood.

"Better?" Shu asked as he stood up and sat down beside her. She nodded in response as Shu pulled her towards him in a tight hug and started to rub her back.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me."

* * *

"Love hotel? I didn't know vampires were into that."

"Vampires have their own desires; and obviously they must make love in order to continue their species."

"What's the plan then?"

"Let them enjoy tonight, we'll strike tomorrow."

* * *

" _Hell awaits you, Mukami [name]." and [name] was shoved roughly against a wall; chained up as the vampire hunters before her started to use their knifes to stab her in areas where the sun doesn't shine; causing her to blood, causing her to crave for blood._

" _Shu…" [name] mumbled out as her eyes flashed red with agony and pain. Hoping that Shu will come and save her from this misery._

" _Do you know? That your own blood tastes extremely sweet and it's addicting?" and one of the vampire hunters placed his blade onto [name]'s tongue and slit it slighty, allowing blood to flow. That immediately made [name] swallow her own blood; and her breathing started to become irregular, her chests hurts as she trash about screaming._

" _Don't worry, we'll end your pain." And a gunshot was heard._

" _Shu…"_

"[name]? Wake up!" and [name] woke up to find that her face was wet with tears, and a pair of light ocean blue eyes were staring into her pair of brown eyes; worry clearly seen in them. She then looked around and realised that she was still in the hotel room, lying in bed beside Shu. [name] then raised her hand and cupped Shu's cheek in them, as the tears started to roll down once more.

She felt a pair of strong yet cold arms wrapped around her average built and felt a pair of cold lips against her forehead. Shu then placed his forehead against hers as he stared deep into her eyes; as if he was communicating with her.

"It's alright, you're safe with me. Are you hungry?" and [name] shook her head as her eyes shut; but it immediately fluttered opene the moment her stomach growled, and her face turned extremely red as Shu raised an eyebrow at her; smirking slightly.

"Why not you eat me?" Shu whispered, and [name] immediately shoved him away, causing him to smirk even more as he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled him towards her; allowing her to straddle him on his hips, and her hand against his chest; letting her feel his heartbeat. And Shu swore that [name]'s face couldn't get anymore redder than it is now.

Shu's hand then travelled beneath her shirt, causing her to shiver slightly from his cold hands. He smirked as he saw the look which [name] had given him as his hands travelled up somemore towards her breasts; groping them slightly together with her bra in place. He then immediately flipped him and [name] over, pinning [name] the bed as he stradled himself on her hips; not allowing her to move. His mouth soon found [name]'s sweet spot on her neck and he started to suck on it, scraping it slightly as he drew out some blood from her. [name] could only moan softly, and Shu smirked as he looked at her in her eyes. He then bent down once more and whispered into her ear;

"You're such a lewd woman… But you're mine, and only mine…"

* * *

"R-R-Room service!" the clerk then blushed badly as she saw a half naked Shu who had a towel wrapped around his waist; answered the door with a dull look as usual. He then grabbed hold of the tray which the clerk was holding out, and slam the door right into her face. He then walked over towards the bed and set the tray of food at the bedside table; before proceeding to poke [name] at the side.

"Come on… You're hungry right?" Shu asked as he wrapped his arms around [name]'s waist.

"Go away…" [name] mumbled.

"Was I that rough?" Shu asked, and [name] knew he was smirking. She immediately elbowed him in the chest and pout slightly and Shu could only smirk as he carefully turned her naked body to face him and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. [name] then blushed as she sat up; pulling her blanket up as well as she grabbed hold of the tray which Shu had passed to her.

"I'm so sore. I can't walk." [name] whined as she poked at the food before her.

"Just shows how great I am in bed. I'm definitely better than Raito." Shu boasted, and [name] immediately glared at him.

"So… You go around and sleep with other woman?"

"…."

"Fuck off. I'm going back to sleep. I rather get caught than sleep with a manwhore."

"[name]…"

* * *

"[name]-chan!" and [name] was immediately hugged tightly by none other than Mukami Kou; who clearly was ignoring the glare that Shu was secretly sending to him. Shu then immediately grabbed hold of Kou by the collar and pulled him away as he wrapped his arms around [name] in a possessive manner.

"I'm still sore, bitch." [name] whispered, and Shu could only smirk.

"Looks exactly the same. Seems like he didn't bother to demolish it or anything." Edgar spoke as he looked around the mansion. He then immediately took off towards the direction where the garden was; and [name] could only shake her head at her brother's obsession with garden.

"He should marry the crops instead."


	13. Locked In

"No."

"Why!"

"Because you're the one being hunted! Of course we're not going to let you go out on your own! Come on, you clearly know that they're waiting for you outside. And what happens if you get captured?!" Ruki snapped, and [name] flinched slightly. Never in her life has she ever seen Ruki so angry and agitated before.

Ruki saw how she reacted, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. But still, it was the best for her; and [name] knew. She walked away quickly, and headed to her room. Shutting the door silently as tears fell rolled down her cheeks.

She was back to square one.

Locked in.

No freedom.

Over-protectiveness.

How she hated being weak. How she hated being the only one hunted down. How she hated that she was bringing trouble to the whole family.

[name] sighed as she laid in bed, covering herself with her blanket.

* * *

"We need to take precautionary actions. We must remember that [name]'s vampire abilities have not fully awakened as she has never drank human blood." Ruki spoke with seriousness; facing the rest of the vampires that were assembled in the living room.

"But we need to take into consideration about [name]'s happiness too, Ruki." Kou spoke out with total seriousness in his voice; that could definitely send a shiver down any mortal's spine.

"That's the problem. I don't want her to be locked up in the house again, Ruki." Edgar spoke as he had thought about it. He didn't want [name] to go through that phase once more. That phase where she had totally no freedom. Couldn't even go out and get herself a set of new clothes.

"If I were you, I'll probably let her go out. Just that she needs someone to be with her at all times." Reiji spoke as he set his cup of tea down onto the table.

"And not to forget. Her boyfriend is here." Ayato spoke as he gestured his hands towards Shu; who had on a rather irritated look as he was thinking hard.

"Husband…" Shu mumbled out.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Urgh. I still feel so sore. Damn Shu and his roughness and inability to control himself." [name] spat out loud in her own bathroom as she left and headed towards her bed. She then heard a chuckle, and immediately she pouts.

"I said I was sorry about that."

"Hell you are." [name] muttered as she climbed back into bed. All of a sudden she felt a hand creeping up beneath her shirt, and her breast was groped slightly. She immediately held onto the hand and gripped it tightly.

"Sakamaki Shu, stop being a horny ass vampire will you?!"

"I can't help it. You're just too sexy in your nightgowns…"

"Fuck you."

"I'll be glad to let you do me."

"Shu!"

* * *

Days passed as [name] grew more and more irritated. She was locked in the house, and was rejected flatly when she merely just wanted to go out for a short walk with Shu. And the entire time she stayed in the mansion; mostly in her own room where Shu will constantly take her mind off her imprisonment by making love to her.

And here is [name] now, laying down in her bathtub as she soaked herself in the warm water, closing her eyes and drifting off into a light slumber.

"[name]…" [name] heard a whisper. She opened her eyes to find herself alone in her bathroom, she then looked around and she didn't seem to see anything suspicious, or sense anything or anyone in her room. She then got out of the bathtub and dried herself; putting on a new nightgown which Edgar had bought for her while he was out shopping for the necessities the vampires needed. She then untied her hair from the messy bun that she had on her; and it flowed down reaching the end of her bottom. She sighed as she lifted up the ends.

She needed a haircut.

She then headed out of her bathroom and was expecting to see Shu on her bed; but to her surprise, Shu wasn't around in her room. She then brushed it off, thinking he was just sleeping somewhere else in the mansion. She then sat on her bed as she pulled her covers over her; preparing herself to sleep the day away. To allow the time to past quicker.

She was just about to drift back to sleep when she heard a knock on the door of her balcony.

Curiosity got the better of her as she flung her covers to one side and stood up. She walked slowly towards the balcony door as the knocking was getting constant. Placing a hand on the handle, she pushed the handle down and the door out, swinging it open. A cold breeze greeted her naked legs as she hugged herself. She then set foot on the balcony's ground and her head immediately turned to the right as she sensed a presence.

"There you are." [name] spoke out as she walked towards where Sakamaki Shu was. Shu then pulled her into a tight hug, and [name] immediately pushed him away; taking a few steps backwards, but her wrist was caught in a death grip.

"Where are you going, [name]?" Shu asked as he smirked slightly.

"Let go of me. You're not Shu." [name] spat out as she tried to get out of the grip.

"How could you, I'm terribly hurt." Shu feigned hurt as he pulled [name] towards him.

"Shu isn't warm like you. And hell, you definitely do not smell like him!"

"It's too late now." And the "Shu" soon cast a sleeping spell onto [name]; causing her body to turn limp and unconscious.

"We'll have fun together."


	14. Captured

"WHERE'S [NAME]?!" Edgar's voice boomed through the mansion as he ran about it. He had wanted to take [name] out to their garden; but he soon found out that he couldn't find her at all. Not a single sight or scent of her was around.

"Isn't she in her room?" Ruki asked as he saw Edgar entering the living room.

"Empty! And it smelt off." Edgar added on, and Ruki immediately hurled his book to devil knows where, and teleported straight into [name]'s room. He was surprised to see that Shu was in the room as well. Shu sniffed the air and he growled slightly;

"Kyo was here."

* * *

"Wakey, wakey!" a voice called out and [name] stirred from her slumber. Her eyes opened slowly, and she realised how dark it was; that's when she realised that she was actually blindfolded.

"Target, captured."

"What should we do with her then?"

"Let's give her the most painful death she will ever experience…"

"Hell awaits you, Mukami [name]." and [name] was shoved roughly against a wall; chained up as the vampire hunters before her started to use their knifes to stab her in areas where the sun doesn't shine; causing her to blood, causing her to crave for blood.

"Shu…" [name] mumbled out as her eyes flashed red with agony and pain. Hoping that Shu will come and save her from this misery.

"Shu? Oh right, your lover. Sadly; he isn't going to be here to save you missy."

"You can't run away from us, poor little vampire…"

"We'll make you pay for what you've did to our teammates."

"Aren't you vampires too?" [name] managed to mumble out.

"We're very different from you."

"Now be quiet, and embrace the death upon you."

* * *

"Dammit, we need to find their hideout!" Edgar snapped, and Subaru had hurled a pillow right into his face; causing him to sneer back.

"But where is their hideout?" Ruki asked once everybody was gathered in the living room.

"It isn't a hideout at all…" muttered Shu as he looked through his own vision after he had smelt the scent of Kyo. He had the ability to visualise where the owner of the scent was. He then shut his eyes as he focused on the supposedly hideout…

.

.

.

An abandoned prison cell just near the beach.

"Let's get going then!" Edgar yelled, but he felt himself being pushed back by someone.

Shu pushed him back and he muttered, "Hold on. We can't just break in and save her just like that."

* * *

"How sickening." [name] thought to herself as she felt her own blood drip from her opened wounds. Her vampire senses were going haywire as she craved for blood badly. How badly she wanted to just drink her own blood and die right there; but the faces of her family flashed before her despite being blindfolded. Her arms were chained to the wall, and she swore that she could feel her nightgown getting soaked in more of her very own blood.

The vampire hunters were supposedly taking a short break from torturing [name] by injuring her with their anti-vampire knifes. How they enjoyed seeing her suffer as her wounds took eternity to heal. How they enjoyed seeing her body sway in a motion that clearly showed that she needed blood.

Niro then got up from his chair as he made his way towards [name].

"I'm craving for your blood. It must taste sweet…"

The top of her nightgown now barely covers her chest, and the bottom part of her nightgown was torn to the point that her undergarment was slightly exposed and Niro started to plunge his fangs at inappropriate places such as her thighs and chest. He soon backed away as his body felt ecstatic throughout.

"Now I know why… You taste so sweet… Do you know? That your own blood tastes extremely sweet and it's addicting?" Niro placed his blade onto [name]'s tongue and slit it slightly, allowing blood to flow. That immediately made [name] swallow her own blood; and her breathing started to become irregular, her chests hurts as she trash about screaming.

"Don't worry, I'll end your pain." And a gunshot was heard.

"Shu…"

.

.

.

"You called? Princess."


	15. Changes

"Now I know why… You taste so sweet… Do you know? That your own blood tastes extremely sweet and it's addicting?" Niro placed his blade onto [name]'s tongue and slit it slightly, allowing blood to flow. That immediately made [name] swallow her own blood; and her breathing started to become irregular, her chests hurts as she trashes about screaming.

"Don't worry, I'll end your pain." And a gunshot was heard.

"Shu…"

.

.

.

"You called? Princess."

* * *

"Shu…" [name] mumbled out as she sensed Shu's presence near her as well as her scent. She then sniffed the air once more and tried to relax as she smelt Edgar's presence as well. But her breathing was still irregular and her chest was hurting terribly.

"You're messing with the wrong vampire hunters, lads."

"Oh? Then you're messing with the wrong vampire, nitwits." Edgar's voice sounded throughout the room, and [name] could only smile mentally as she can imagine a smirk on her brother's face.

"Let's get this over with. I'm tired already." Shu spoke in a sleepy manner, and [name] mentally pout. Shu then smirked as he knew what [name] was thinking, and he decided to add on;

"I'm tired of waiting to fuck the nightlights out of my lover that you've captured."

And the fight between the vampires and vampire hunters began. Screams were heard; blood were splattered everywhere; how [name] wished she could be in her right senses and take a look at what was going on before her.

Shu was vivid. He had actually ripped off Niro's throat with his very own fangs, and ripped out his heart as well; the moment when Niro tried to bite Shu's neck, Shu had dodged it and immediately killed him. Shu then immediately headed towards [name] that was chained up against the wall; and he pulled apart the chains; breaking it. [name] then fell down, and immediately plunged her own fangs into Shu's neck and drank his blood.

Shu's thoughts soon flowed into her very own mind; and her blindfolded eyes widened in surprise as she realised what kind of thoughts they were. Her face immediately turned beet red; and she definitely knew Shu was smirking as he removed her blindfold.

"Shu, time to go." And both [name] and Shu looked up to see that Edgar was walking with them; hand still in the chest of Kyo; his fingers were gripping onto Kyo's ribcage apparently.

"Kou and the others had taken care of the other vampire hunters in the block; time to head home."

* * *

[name] woke up as pain shot through her body the moment she had turned just slightly to the right. She growled as she realised her wounds were still painful; but yet she forced herself to get out of bed. She winced the moment her feet touched the ground; but she bear with it and walked out of her room door in the Sakamaki Mansion. [name] then realised that it was quiet. Too quiet. And then she made her way down the hallway towards where the living room is.

What greeted her was an unbelievable sight before her; an empty living room.

"That's strange…" [name] thought to herself as she walked back to her room to lay back in her bed.

* * *

"Then why did they kill Rai?!"

"Then why did Rai point the gun at my daughter in the first place?!"

And the meeting ended with [name]'s name being cleared from the hunted list. The Sakamaki and Mukami brothers had also attended the meeting as they were the ones who persuaded their own father or 'father' for the Mukamis to come out from his usual hiding and help clear [name]'s name.

"Time to head home to our dearest princess!" Kou called out as he skipped towards the limo with the rest of the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers.

* * *

[name]'s body was in a lot of pain; a pain that she can't describe. Despite laying still in bed; the inside of her was hurting badly. It felt like as if someone is messing her up on the inside; twisting all her organs around and around. She felt as if the inside of her was going to be ripped apart; and she was sweating and crying out loud. Her vision was flickering off and on, and her hearings were having problems as well. Her chest was hurting, and her head was pounding.

That's when she remembered that Niro had injected her with something…

" _This is a present from us…" Niro said sweetly as he stabbed the syringe into [name]'s forearm and injected the light green liquid into her._

[name] then screamed the moment she felt the inside of her about to be ripped apart.

*SLAM*

The door to her room was slammed opened; and in rushed both Edgar; along with the rest of the brothers as well. Edgar immediately grabbed hold of [name] when he saw her trashing about in absolute pain.

"E-E-Edgar!" [name] cried out as she trashed about even more; her body getting hotter.

"Ruki, what's wrong with her?!" Edgar asked as Ruki came into view.

"I'm not sure bu-." Ruki stopped in the middle of his sentence and his hand shot out straight away and gripped [name]'s mouth tightly. He then pried open her mouth and narrowed his eyes at what he was looking at; [name]'s fangs were retracting and extending as well; but it was so little that it appears to be disappearing.

"Reiji, what was the liquid that you were testing out? The one that Yuma found." Ruki quickly asked as Reiji just teleported into the room with some documents in hand.

"Apparently it's an antidote or some sort that cancels out all vampire DNA from within the being." Reiji explained as he took a look at the symptoms that [name] was showing.

"Reiji, you're being too calm." Ayato spoke out.

"No point going all haywire in this situation, it will make things worst."

"Reiji, what are the consequences of her turning back into human?" Shu asked.

"She will just be human then, that's all. By right… There shouldn't be any pain… Unless…" and Reiji's eyes widened in surprise as he quickly got beside [name] on the bed and placed his hand over her womb area.

"Unless what?" Shu asked worriedly.

"Unless she's pregnant with a vampire child. When she turns back into human, the child within her doesn't. If she turns back into human, the child will start eating her away from within." Reiji explained, and Shu's mind almost clicked. He quickly grabbed hold of Reiji by the collar;

"DO SOMETHING REIJI!"

* * *

"Edgar… It hurts…" [name] mumbled out as Edgar patted her head. The pain had lessened; but [name] was exhausted beyond point and was bedridden then. Edgar sighed as he watched his sister suffer before him; yet he couldn't do anything. [name] then felt a pair of cold arms wrapped around her waist; and it tightened its hold on her.

"Shu…"

"Hush…"

"I GOT IT!" and Reiji slammed opened the door with his foot; ignoring what he had just did which was totally out of his character as he rushed towards [name] with a dark blue potion in his hands. He then handed it to Edgar who poured the content into [name]'s mouth; and she drank it…

.

.

.

"Open your mouth, [name]." Reiji spoke, and [name] opened her mouth slightly.

"It didn't work…" Reiji muttered as he saw no fangs in [name]'s mouth at all. Shu's eyes widened in surprise as he quickly sat up to check for it himself. All of a sudden [name] covered her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her jaw was hurting, and her body was feeling extremely hot from within.

"[name]!" Edgar called out, and then [name] finally relaxed.

"They're back." [name] spoke as she opened her mouth to show Reiji her fangs.

"Thank hell…"

* * *

It had been a few months ever since [name] was rescued from the vampire hunters and she was already 6 months pregnant. Shu was extremely careful around her; and he was always by her side during her pregnancy. He no longer always slept; but will constantly ask [name] whether she needed anything; like is there anything she's craving for, or is her back aching and stuff; which [name] will politely say no.

The thing is, [name] was only nice to Shu.

Not the others.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! STOP BREATHING SO LOUDLY!"

"DAMMIT SUBARU, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO WHITE YOU FUCKING ALBINO."

"WHY ARE YOU EATING TAKOYAKI WHEN I'M THE ONE WHO WANTS IT!"

"WHY YOU SO PERVERTIC OH DEVIL I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE GET LOST."

"STOP OBSESSING OVER THE TEA SET DAMMIT REIJI."

"RUKI-NII I WANT FOOD!"

"KOU-NII I CAN'T SLEEP!"

"AZUSA! LEND ME YOUR KNIFE, I WANT TO KILL MYSELF NOW!"

"EDGAR, THE FUCK YOU'RE SO TALL YOU GARDEN FUCKING GIANT!"

And the all the brothers except for Shu were so scared of [name] when one of her mood swings kicked in. Edgar at first thought he could deal with it, but no. He has given up on life. He has given up on his garden. He just wants to dig a hole and bury himself in it.

"EDGAR!"

"SHU! DO SOMETHING, SAVE US!" Edgar yelled back, and Shu quickly teleported from their shared room into the living room where [name] was randomly throwing stuffs yelling and cursing. Shu stared in shock at his own girlfriend, and then he looked at the others who quickly just pointed towards [name]; signalling him to faster control her mood swings. Shu then quickly made his way towards where [name] stood, avoiding all the objects that she was randomly throwing; and soon he wrapped his arms below her baby bump and he kissed her shoulder.

[name] immediately stopped fussing and relaxed; allowing the other brothers to breathe a sigh of relief as they came out from hiding.

"Tired?" Shu asked, and [name] nodded.

With that, Shu picked her up carefully in a bridal style manner and teleported into their shared bedroom; placing her on the bed. He soon then joined her in bed and wrapped his arms below her baby bump.

"Shu."

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering… What do you listen on your MP3?" [name] asked, and Shu smirked.

"If you really want to know…" Shu spoke and placed his earphones into [name]'s ear and pressed play on his MP3 player. Almost instantly did [name]'s face turned extremely red as she realised what it was; for the sound of a woman moaning could be heard.

"S-Shu!" [name] cried out as she yanked out the earphones from her ears.

"What?"

"How could you listen to other woman moaning?!"

"But that's your moan."

"What?"

"I recorded it when we were making love."

.

.

.

"SAKAMAKI SHU! YOU FUCKING HENTAI, YOU'RE WORST THAN RAITO!"

And everybody snickered in the living room as they heard [name] screaming at Shu; having the very same thought;

"Serves him right for making her pregnant."


	16. Blessed

It was already 8 months, soon to be 9 that [name] was pregnant. Everybody was on their toes; preparing to bolt right out of the door the moment [name]'s mood swings kicked in. Today was also Shu's birthday; but he had told [name] that he didn't want to celebrate as he was more concern about her going into labour any minute from…

.

.

.

Now.

[name] was busy in the living room, folding the clothes that Shu had kept for her. Her body was extremely sore due to having such a heavy baby bump on her, and she definitely put on a lot of weight. Behind her stood Edgar and Raito; who were basically forced by Shu to keep an eye on her while he was busy with Reiji and Ruki; preparing the room. They had hired a personal doctor who will help with the delivery of the baby anytime when [name] gets into labour.

[name] then hummed a tune and stood up…

.

.

.

"Fuck." [name] cursed and both Edgar and Raito were about to bolt right out of the door when…

.

.

.

"SHU, MY WATER BROKE!" and almost instantly did Shu teleport from their shared bedroom into the living room and quickly carried her up in his arms and teleported her back into the shared bedroom. The personal doctor then quickly made his way towards the bedroom the moment Ruki had gone to get him…

"Fuck you Shu. Because of you I'm in so much pain."

"FOR THE LOVE OF SATAN, WHY MUST I BE PREGNANT!"

"Push!"

"I CAN'T FUCKING PUSH ALREADY, I'M DYING HERE HELLO!"

"Almost there!"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT SAKAMAKI SHU!"

"ALMOST!"

"IF YOU HAD CONTROLLED YOUR FUCKING DICK, I WOULDN'T BE PREGNANT AND IN PAIN RIGHT NOW!"

And a crying sound was heard throughout the mansion. The brothers then heaved a sigh of relief the moment they knew that it was all over.

[name] cradled her baby boy in her arms, and Shu tuck her hair behind her ear to get a better look at [name]'s face. Sure she had put on weight due to her having to eat two portions as she had his child. Sure she was temperamental as fuck when she was pregnant; but Shu still loves her nonetheless, and he loves his son as well.

"What should we name him?" [name] asked with exhaustion.

"How about… Hiro?" Shu asked.

"I like the sound of it… Sakamaki Hiro…" [name] mumbled as her eyes closed, drifting off to sleep. Shu then smiled as the nurse helped to take the baby away and he kissed [name] on the forehead.

"Thank you, for being a blessing in my life."

"Shu." And Shu looked up from where he as. Edgar was at the door gesturing him to follow; which Shu did.

* * *

"Eh?" Shu wondered why he was surrounded by his own brothers as well as the Mukamis.

"YOU PUT US THROUGH HELL FOR THE PAST NINE MONTHS!"

"PAY BACK TIME SHU!"

"GET HIM!"

"HEY!"

"PULL HIS HAIR!"

"YEAH!"

"OI!"

And a certain [name] smiled to herself in bed, still fast asleep.


End file.
